Wild (Temporary Hold)
by 96qutie
Summary: "He got it. Children were equals. But that was really just a waiting period. When they were twelve all were going to become part of a race that would be their family for the rest of their lives. Yuuichiro didn't need to be told the process was a learning experience. It obviously didn't matter. The races had existed in separation for hundreds of years. Too long to be changed."
1. Prologue: When You're Young

**Sanctus Year 4**

 **~ 12: 23 ~ Day 58 ~**

 _"In Feran every child is born the same._

 _"The Fera are an ancient species, bonded between humans and animals through a markings known as Signum. But Signum are gifts, and not something that we are born with. When Fera are born they are born in Sanctus, or in purity. With no markings or color to distinguish them from each other. Their eyes are colorless, and no hair grows on their skin, from the time they are born until the time they were given their Signum at age 12._

 _"It is said that the gods blessed the Fera with a purity of birth so that all children would understand equality among their species when they are young."_

 _"However, even now the divide between the five major races of Fera is great._

 _"The Aves- who are bonded with the birds, the Chiroptera- who are bonded with the bats, the Vulpini- who are bonded with the foxes, the Canis- who are bonded with the canines, and the Felis are bonded with the felines._

 _"Much like the animals they were born from, the races have a history of tension._

 _"For many years the Felis and the Vulpini hunted the Aves, killing hundreds of them in an ancient war. And even to this day, the Canis and the Felis were constantly feuding.…."_

Yuuichiro Amane groaned.

It felt like the history video the teacher had put on that day at the Sanctus school had been droning on forever.

He got it. Everyone did. Maybe they were just children, but it didn't take long for any Fera to grasp the concept. The Sanctus were equals, pure children. But that was really just a waiting period. When they were twelve all of these gray, colorless kids where going be given a Signum and become part of a race that would be their family for the rest of their days. Yuuichiro didn't need to be told again that the process was supposed to be some kind of learning experience. It obviously didn't matter. The races had existed in separation for hundreds of years. Too long for any stupid video to convince anyone of anything different.

Yuu had been at the Sanctus school for three years now. Long enough to have a personal discomfort with being one transparent child among a hundred, but he tried to keep that to himself. After all, it was only four more years to the Signum Ceremony. Then he would never be transparent again.

Yuu noticed the video had ended at the same point the lights were turned back on.

"So everyone," said the teacher who moved to the the front of the room. She was an Aves. With large, yellow wings on her back that were tipped with black like they had been dipped in ink. "In modern times it is our job to hold onto the lessons of our youth and strive to bring together the divide that exists between the Fera races. Remember things as they are now, that all of you started out the same, and on the inside you always with be the same. Don't let appearances blind you."

Yuu frowned. He didn't believe that for one second. If everyone around him looking vaguely the same had taught him anything, it was people's insides were all vastly different from one another. That's how you could tell them all apart.

But what was so wrong with people being different anyway?

After class ended, Yuu followed the other kids as they were escorted from their social studies classroom towards the cafeteria. On their way, Yuu stared at the walls, trying to avoid making eye contact with anyone. He wasn't that interested in making friends. He'd never been very good at talking to people. Everyone always told him he was mean, which Yuu didn't totally understand. He was just honest, he said what was on his mind. Isn't that what you were supposed to do?

While Yuu stared off into space, his eyes caught on one of the maps of Feran that was hanging on the wall.

Feran was laid out like an open flower. Each race had it's own city, each one like a separate petal that all went around a single center, here. Also known as Sanctum.

All children were raised in Sanctum, away from the races and viewed as one whole. The first five years were spent in the nursery where they were acclimated to the other children. Then at five they were sent to the Sanctus school to be educated.

Sanctum was the one place that all the races shared. A sort of Heaven before Earth for all the Feran. And to Yuu that's exactly how it looked. With everything in glowing white, even all of the people. Hundreds of blank-canvas-lives before the world could start splashing them with paint.

Yuu had been so caught up in his thoughts he hadn't noticed when all the other kids had walked on without him, but Yuu stayed in the hallway alone, staring up at the wall.

"Are you lost?"

Yuu turned in surprise, momentarily confused by the question until he saw where he was.

Yuu looked over to see who had spoken to him, and saw a kid who looked about his same age standing a few feet away.

"No." Yuu replied quickly, blushing a little. "I was just looking."

The kid smiled at him. "It's a cool map, huh?"

Yuu nodded.

He was a little confused by this kid. First off all, he wasn't really certain if they were a boy or a girl. It was always a little bit difficult to tell with Fera kids, but this one seemed especially vague because, though they were about Yuu's height, they had big eyes and very delicate, pretty looking features. Not so pretty that it HAD to be a girl, but prettier than most boys had the right to be.

"I'm Yuuichiro." He tried, hoping that a name might help him sort this out.

The kid, who had come up next to him to admire the map, turned their head.

"I'm Mikaela." they said with a smile. "It's nice to meet you."

Mikaela? That didn't really help, Yuu decided. It wasn't really clear to him if that name fit better for a girl or a boy.

"So where are you supposed to be right now?" Mikaela asked.

Yuu shrugged. "Lunch."

"Ah,"

"You?"

"Recess." Mikaela smiled. "I decided to stay inside though."

"Why?" Yuu asked. He liked the outside; the fresh air and the freedom of it. He prefered being outside most of the time.

Mikaela shrugged. "Some of the kids make fun of me. They always say I'm too girlie and call me Princess Mika."

Too girlie? Well that answered that question.

"You do kind of look like a girl." Yuu admitted. "Just a little."

Mikaela stared at him. "Hey! It's not like you're mister macho."

Yuu shrugged. "Maybe, but no one's called me Princess yet, so I must be doing something right."

Mika laughed. "All right then. I guess I'll just have to call you princess, won't I? Princess Yuu-chan."

Yuu blushed. "Yuu-chan?"

"Mmm-hmm." Mika hummed.

Yuu frowned. "I don't like you."

Mika laughed. "Well I like you, Yuu-chan. Maybe we should be friends?"

"Why would I want to do that?" Yuu wondered, scowling.

"Because then maybe I won't mention your new nickname to the other kids."

Yuu snorted, "Is that a promise?" He asked.

"It's a threat." Mika corrected him with an angelic smile.

Yuu rolled his eyes. "Fine, whatever. I'll say you're my friend if you keep a lid on it."

"Deal." Mika held out his pinky. "Swear on it?"

Yuu eyed him suspiciously. "Fine…"

He twined their pinkies together.

* * *

 **Sanctus Year 6**

 **~ 17:45 ~ Day One ~**

"I can't believe they made us roommates!" Mika chirped happily as he flopped onto his bed on the far side of the room.

"I can," said Yuu. "They assign it alphabetically by last name. All I had to do was change our last names in the database to be the same."

"What?" Mika sat up. "You changed our names? To what?"

"Hyakuya." Yuu answered. He was currently lying on his stomach on his bed, staring out the window.

"What- Wasn't that one of the teacher's names during third year?"

"Yep."

Mika snorted. "So what, I have to answer to Mikaela Hyakuya now?"

"I'm sure they'll realize the change soon anyway." Yuu admitted. "But all the rooms are assigned now. Their not going to rearrange it."

Mika laughed. "Leave it to you to come up with something like that."

He layed back on his mattress again. "I can't believe we're already starting our sixth year."

"Really?" Yuu asked. "Seems like we've been here forever to me, and we've still got two more years."

Mika giggles. "But come on Yuu! Two years isn't that long. We're almost three fourths of the way there!"

"Don't speak math to me." Yuu snapped. "It's gross."

Mika snorts.

"My point is, if you can get through five whole years, two more should be nothing. Besides…" Mika trailed off.

"Besides what?" Yuu asked, glancing over at him.

Mika shrugged. "Besides… Once we go through the Signum Ceremony, everything's going to be different."

"Yeah," Yuu agreed. "Like, we'll finally have a family, and we'll finally have our own identities and get treated like our own person."

"Yeah…" Mika echoed. "And we'll be moving out of Sanctum. And we'll have to live by the race laws…"

Yuu raised an eyebrow. "What are you getting at?"

Mika shrugged again.

"Nothing. It's almost time for dinner anyway. We should go."

"Sure." Yuu stood up. "I'm starving."

"I figured."

The two boys walked downstairs together, and were almost immediately greeted by a crowd of children.

"Big brothers, you're here!"

Yuu groaned internally.

Mika had always been really popular with the other kids, specifically the younger ones. Yuu figured it was because he was so smart and so nice to everyone. Despite their teasing when Mika was younger, they had all taken to calling him "Prince Mika", which Mika found hilarious and used as an excuse to call Yuu his princess which usually got him elbowed in the ribs.

But for some reason that Yuu didn't understand, the kids had also taken a liking to HIM. He figured it was some extension of being friends with Mika, but Mika said it was because Yuu always seemed so confident and cool. Either way, the other kids had started calling the two of them "Big brothers."

 _"It's weird." Yuu told Mika when it started._

 _"Why? We do look out for them. Would you rather they call us their parents?"_

 _Yuu blushed. "No! If they did, you would be the mom."_

 _"Whatever you say, Princess Yuu-chan."_

"Hi!" Mika greeted them all with a brilliant smile as the younger kids hugged him around the waist. The older kids gathered in front of Yuu and started tugging on his shirt.

"Can we play together at recess again tomorrow? I want to play swords with you again."

"Why not?" Yuu agreed, toting the kids along towards the dining hall. "You guys have a lot to learn anyway."

"Yay!" the kids chorused.

Mika smiled. "We'll worry about that tomorrow. Come on, it's time for dinner." he said, as he started herding them all together until they were standing orderly in line for dinner.

Yuu sighed.

"This is all your fault, Mika."

"You're welcome."

* * *

 **Sanctus Year 7**

 **~ 21:04 ~ Day 364 ~**

"Yes! It's so close I can almost taste it!" Yuu whooped as he jumped up and down on his bed.

Mika jumped on his own bed across the gap, laughing.

"We've finally made it. The Signum Ceremony is tomorrow." Mika agreed in a surprisingly calm fashion, especially considering the jumping was making him out of breath.

Yuu laughed. "So what do you think? Any guesses on what race you'll be?"

Mika quickly shook his head. "No, no! We can't guess. It'll make it weird tomorrow if we're right, and disappointing if we're wrong."

Yuu laughed, "Okay…"

"Besides it's more than that isn't it?" Mika said as he slowly stopped jumping, dropping down to sit cross-legged on his mattress. "We're going to be whole different people. We're going to look different-,"

"We're still the same people," Yuu interrupted shortly, dropping down to mirror Mika. "We're just… finally going to look like the person we've always been."

Mika made a face. "I guess you're right… it's still going to be strange though."

Yuu smiled. "Haven't you ever wondered what your eye color was? Or what your hair would look like?"

Mika shrugged. "I guess. I've wondered about yours. I kind of picture you with dark hair…"

Yuu waved his hands around. "Whoa… what happened to no guessing?"

Mika giggled. "Right."

Yuu flopped on to his back, sighing. "It is really is going to be totally different after this."

Mika nodded. "Yeah…" his voice sounded dropped a little as it trailed off.

Yuu looked at him without lifting his head. "Are you worried?"

Mika's eyes widened.

"Maybe a little…"

"What about?"

Mika twisted his hands together. "I guess… being in a new place. With new people. I'm so used to it here…"

"Yeah… " Yuu agreed. "I guess that'll be strange, huh?"

Mika nodded.

Yuu stared up at the ceiling.

"Do you think…" He started but then stopped. He was on the brink of asking a question that he had avoided even thinking about until now. He had avoided thinking about because it wasn't like there was anything he could do about it, and he wasn't sure he really wanted to know.

"Do I think what?" Mika asked, laying back like Yuu was.

Yuu took a deep breath.

"Do you think tomorrow is going to be last time we see each other?"

Mika stiffened.

"What?" he asked, instantly sitting up again.

Yuu shrugged, sitting up with him. "I mean…. we'll leave Sanctum after the ceremony. What if- I mean the races all live separately… right? So…"

Mika looked down. "I don't know… I mean… it might not have to be like that."

"But," Yuu pointed out. He didn't really feel the need to say more than that. He felt Mika got the idea as well as he did.

Mika ran a hand over his face. "Yeah…," he shook his head. "I don't want to talk about this. We don't know what's going to happen tomorrow."

 _And there's nothing we can do about it either way_. Yuu added silently, as he lay back down again. "Yeah."

Mika laid down again too.

Then there was a call from outside their door.

"Lights out!"

There was a two minute delay and then the lights in the room all went off automatically, and the two boys laid together in the darkness.

It was silent for a while. Just the two of them breathing, and the sound of a clock ticking.

Then…

"Yuu?" Mika's voice was soft, and a little timid.

"Yeah?"

There was a shifting sound, as Mika sat up in bed again, and Yuu looked over to see his silhouette in the light from the window. It wasn't a very distinctive shape, but Yuu had known Mika long enough to recognize him, even by the curves of his cheek and neck in the dark.

"I don't want tomorrow to be the last time I ever see you." Mika murmured. "But…"

Yuu watched him, waiting for him to finish without pushing him.

"But," Mika continued. "Either way… this IS the last night we'll be roommates. Here, like this. So…"

Yuu still waited, but he felt his heart start beating much faster for some reason that he couldn't explain. He wondered how loud it would have to beat for Mika to hear it.

"So… would it be okay if I slept in your bed with you?"

Yuu's heart felt like it stopped.

There were a few moments of silence then, while Mika waited with his head down for Yuu to respond, and Yuu stared across the room at him, waiting for his heart to start again.

Then finally…

"Yeah," Yuu murmured, his pulse starting to jump again. "That would be okay."

Yuu thought he could feel the warmth of Mika's blush from across the room as the boy stood up and grabbed his pillow and extra blankets and walked over to the side of Yuu's bed.

Yuu scooted over for him but snorted. "What's with all of that stuff?"

"You're a blanket hog, Yuu." Mika explained as he tucked his pillow next to Yuu and wrapped his blankets around his own shoulders. "I've lived with you for four years, I've seen it."

Yuu frowned as Mika laid down beside him twisting himself up in his blankets. "Whatever! So are you."

"True." Mika agreed. "That's why I brought my own."

Yuu rolled his eyes, but gathered his own blankets around himself and tried to snuggle into his pillow. But didn't take long for both of them to notice an issue.

Sharing a twin bed was a bit cramped.

Every time Yuu would move, his elbows and feet kept hitting Mika or the wall. And every time Mika tried to avoid him, he would nearly fall onto the floor.

At first both of them just blushed and struggled to fit in comfortably. Then Yuu huffed in defeat.

Mika ducked his head. "Sorry, I'll-,"

But before he could finish Yuu grabbed him, adjusting the blankets around them and rolling Mika over until the two of them were spooning with Yuu, holding Mika around the waist.

They fit then, like puzzle pieces. Their shins twisted together, and their breathing falling into one slow rhythm.

Mika blushed. "Goodnight, Yuu."

"Night, Mika." Yuu replied his arm curling tighter around his waist as he closed his eyes.

* * *

 **The Signum Ceremony**

That morning was the first time Yuu had ever seen the inside of the Sanctum Temple. The temple had always been like a beacon, pure white and sitting atop a large hill at the center of the city. Always catching the light of the sunrise in the morning, but it was only during the Signum Ceremony that anyone are allowed to go there.

Yuu's eyes traveled the other faces in the crowd. He recognized almost everyone as kids from his year, all of them like ghosts dressed in white. The adults who accompanied them standing out as stark patches of color, their Signums of wings or tails or furry ears twitching and swaying in the darkness of the pre-dawn. The kids in the lower years were not allowed to come. They wouldn't see the ceremony until they had their own, just like Yuu had never seen it.

It was close to dawn, and the grass felt cool against Yuu's feet through his shoes. Mika walked beside him, smiling nervously whenever Yuu would glance at him.

Nerves needled him, and with a silent breath he looked forward at the same time that he took Mika's hand in his through the dark. It's warm and soft against his fingers, which Mika squeezed reassuringly, and Yuu could see his smile grow wider out of the corner of his eye.

It wasn't long before group reached the temple. All of them cresting the hill to see it gleaming in the silvery moonlight. Yuu blinked, and looked around at all the familiar faces in their white clothes as they walked up the path leading up the wide arch doors of the temple ahead.

Yuu didn't know what he expected to see when the doors opened, but what was inside surprised him. Columns traced the edge of a large round room, and in the center, stairs rose up to the edge of a giant circular pool of water that lay beneath an open ceiling. Reflecting back an image of the stars.

Kya— the prophetess— stood at the very top of the stairs, her hair short around small, black-and-white ears and her long striped tail swaying patiently behind her, as if marking the time. Her face was wrinkled, and her body was thin, but her warm hazel eyes seemed ageless as they gazed down from above.

"Young ones," Kya said as she reached her arms out as if to hug the crowd collectively. "I have been looking forward to meeting you."

The adults in the crowd all stopped to gather among the pillars at the edge of the room, so only the twelve year-olds stood in a group at the bottom of the stairs, raising their eyes to look at the prophetess where she stood at the edge of the water.

"I will call you up twelve at a time." She informed the children below her, in a warm, soft voice. "When I do, please approach the pool, and each take your place around the edge of the water. When everyone is gathered, we will all recite the words of the ceremony, and then you may all step into the pool."

Yuu swallowed tensely.

To Yuu's relief, the prophetess didn't somehow start calling out names alphabetically. Instead she merely pointed to the kids who she wanted to come to her, and Yuu watched as she slowly picked out her dozen of kids.

She pointed to a couple of girls Yuu though he had seen around before, and a smaller boned boy Yuu thought might have been in one of his classes, and a taller boy Yuu didn't really care for just by looking at him. She also picked some kids that Yuu had never seen before, and by the time she only had two left, Yuu had almost stopped paying attention and was about to turn his head to look at Mika when the prophetess' hand suddenly landed on the two of them.

"And you two." She said, pointing between Yuu and Mika.

Yuu tensed.

"It's okay." Mika whispered lowly, giving Yuu's hand one last squeeze. Yuu could feel his nerves through the tremor of his fingers.

Then Mika released him before everyone else noticed.

Yuu followed Mika's lead as the two of them ascended the stairs. They ended up standing on nearly opposite sides of the pool from each other as they fit themselves in among the other kids. And somehow that made Yuu even more nervous. His heart beating heavily in his chest.

Already Mika felt so far away.

Then Yuu looked down at his reflection in the water.

Round hairless head and translucent eyes, so close to the same as everyone else. It was hard to notice the things that were distinct and different to him, among the other unmarked children— the curve of his lips, the sharpness in his cheekbones, narrow bridge of his nose. He wondered at each of these features, and tried, carefully, to hold them in his mind.

Then he looked up, and his eyes found Mika.

Mika was already looking at him, to Yuu's surprise, and Yuu desperately searched his face.

He wanted to find something to hold to. He settled on Mika's eyes.

They were colorless, like all Fera children's eyes, but they were wide, and deep, and gentle. And Yuu studied them fiercely, trying to be sure that he would recognize them. Even after…

"Let's begin," Kya said suddenly, breaking Yuu out of his thoughts. She bowed her head "Tonight is of great importance in our society. It is the night all of you become who you are meant to be. For that opportunity we must give thanks to the Gods, for the gift of Signum that they bestow on all of us at this crucial point in our lives."

Yuu bowed his head.

Kya raised her arms to the open ceiling, gazing up at the stars, "Thank you, for your gifts and for your wisdom. I pray that I may be worthy."

"May we be worthy." All of the twelve repeat.

Then they all faced the water.

"Since I was born I have been nothing," They all said together in one clear voice."Today, I become myself."

The voices echoed through the hall, coming back to ring in Yuu's ears as everyone slowly stepped forward into the pool.

A hush fell. A pure stillness that Yuu had never felt before. It made him imagine that the temple was part of its own world, a place full of something more. Feeling strongly that he was connected to something here, something that was far greater than him, and he was no longer afraid.

The water rippled, radiating out from the twelve children. Yuu raised his head for one last look at the stars before slowly bowing it over the water. That's when the water began to glow.

The stars, thousands upon thousands of glittering lights reflected on the surface of the water, cast a fractured silver shine against his skin. Yuu sucked in a breath as the water shot up in streams and began to circle him, like clear silk ribbons wrapping around his arms and legs. Coiling all the way up his neck and face, like the water was consuming him.

Yuu startled, and for a moment worried that he wouldn't be able to breath. However, to his surprise, he wasn't uncomfortable. The water simply spread over him, holding him inside a rippling surface that is impenetrable to his eyes.

"Yuuichiro Amane,"

He jolted. It was as if he could hear a hundred voices, not so much inside his head as running beneath his skin like cold water.

He closed his eyes tightly, his breath leaving him in a WOOSH.

Everything inside of him started to burn and tingle, like all of him was dissolving. It hurt, and Yuu wanted to cry out but couldn't find the air. All he could feel was the sensation of something poking and prodding around his skin like it was sculpting him. And just when he started to think it might be too painful for him to bear, he felt the sensation start to leave him. The grip on him unraveling like a thread.

When it was gone, the light around him dimmed and he was left with a dull aching throughout his entire body as the world spun around him.

When Yuu finally blinked his eyes open, he raised his head just enough to see his face reflected in the water. When he did, a breath hissed through his teeth.

The first thing he noticed was his hair. Thick, and black as ink with two folded down ears sticking out and twitching from where his old ears used to be. His eyes, which he had always hated as plain, colorless pools, were now bright green. The color of summer leaves, the color of fresh grass, and his skin had tanned to a warmer golden color.

Reaching up, he ran his hands through tangled, wet hair until they brushed against soft, floppy ears that perked up in surprise- Yuu getting almost embarrassingly amused when he realized he could hear sounds through them, much better than he ever had before.

At almost the same moment he felt a strange ache in his backside, and moved carefully, until he could see a long, fluffy black tail wagging excitedly behind him. He reached out and ran a hand over it, delighting in the rich, warm fur that wrapped around his fingers.

Then he looked up.

He was expecting to see Mika, Mika as he knew him, so that he could share his excitement with his best friend. But when he looked across the pool to where Mika had been standing, he was completely baffled.

The person standing there looked angelic, waves of pale gold hair cascading from his head, and two slitted, blue eyes that were piercing as the summer sky were set in his sharp, pale face. But the parts that confused Yuu the most, were the pointed golden cat ears that twitched on top of his head, and the languid, wriggling tail that swayed through the air behind him.

 _A Felis?_ Yuu thought, uncomprehendingly, but when he looked closer at the boy's eyes- getting passed the slitted pupils and the bright color- he saw something instantly familiar reflected in them.

His own eyes widened.

"Mika?"

Mika's beautiful face took on a stricken look. "Yuu?"

But before anymore could be said, a round of applause broke out from the crowd.

"Congratulations," said Kya, raising her arms again. "You are now who you will always be children. And it is time to join your place in the world."

She turned around to the adults. "Ambassadors. Please come collect your new children,"

Yuu blinked and turned to look, just in time to see a man with dark hair, and folded ears much like his own, approach him.

"You two," the man said, pointing at Yuu and a blonde girl who was standing a few kids away. "Come with me. It's time to join the other Canis."

 _Canis?_ Yuu thought in shock, and he turned his head to see a silver haired Felis man offering Mika his hand.

No… Yuu felt a pit drop out in his stomach.

The Canis and the Felis were famous enemies. They always had been. Their rivalry was the worst that the races had ever had, and now he and Mika had just been split across the divide.

Mika's eyes suddenly met Yuu's across the pool again, and in them was a wealth of confusion and fear. Yuu felt his eyebrows draw together.

"Hey kid," Suddenly a hand clapped down on Yuu's shoulder and he looked up in surprise.

The dark haired man was frowning down at him.

"I'm Guren. I'll be looking after you now. Do you have a name?"

Yuu blinked.

"Yuuichiro…"

"Good," said the man, and Yuu looked to see the short blonde girl from a moment ago standing behind him.

"Let's go, Yuuichiro. Your new family is waiting for you."

Yuu swallowed. Family?

Yuu glanced back, one last time. Just in time to see the silver haired man wrapping an arm around Mika and leading him down the stairs. Yuu's eyes meeting only the back of Mika's head.

Yuu turned around.

"I'm coming," He agreed, allowing Guren to lead him down the stairs.

And even though there was still a hollow feeling in his gut, Yuu tried to dig out some of his former excitement.

I wanted this. He reminded himself. This is my real life now. It's time to finally meet my family.

Yuu tried to ignore the image of Mika that flashed through his mind.

End of Prologue


	2. Five of Five Treaty

**~ Signum Year 6 ~**

 **1:45**

 **~ At the Wall of the Felis City of Catris ~**

* * *

"Yuu! Move faster! Are you trying to get us caught?"

Yuu's sneakers slapped against the pavement as he dropped down on the other side of the wall, and onto the cobblestone road of Catris.

"The only one getting us caught is you, Loudmouth Shinoa." Yuu grumbled, brushing himself off and shooting the smug, purple haired fox-girl an irritated look. "Now come on we don't have much time."

"Where's the spot again?" Mitsuba asked, her floppy golden ears twitching nervously. "If the cats catch us they're going to skin you."

Yuu made a face. "Thanks for the encouragement, Mitsuba."

"Can we just go," Kimizuki grumbled. "This is taking forever."

"Shut up, you dumbass fox!"

"You wanna go, mutt?"

"Bring it, pinky!"

"Shut up, you morons!" Shinoa hissed. "Kimizuki, I expect Yuu to be an idiot. But you're one of my kind. Keep it together."

Yuu glared and Kimizuki snorted.

"Let's just go,"

Yuu, Mitsuba, and the two foxes dashed quietly as they could through the shadowy streets of Catris. Avoiding streetlights as much as possible.

When they reached the right spot, Yuu motioned for them all to stop and shrugged the backpack off of his shoulders, pulling out the spray-paint inside.

"Why this spot again?" Mitsuba asked, raising a single golden eyebrow.

Shinoa watched her with a smile.

"Because," Yuu explained, shaking the can of paint. "That-," he pointed upwards to a single window in the building across the street. "Is the bedroom window of the Catris noble Ferid Bathory. And this wall is in perfect view."

"It's also not owned by anyone, so that Yuu here won't get arrested." Shinoa added.

Yuu shrugged. "That too." and he started to spray the wall.

The other three all grabbed their own cans of paint from Yuu's backpack and joined him.

"Why are we doing this now?" Mitsuba inquired. "Isn't this the sort of stuff we should have left back in highschool?"

"That's exactly why we're doing it one last time before the end of the summer," said Yuu. "It's our last hurrah before we grow up and go to college."

"Not necessarily in that order," said Shinoa with a grin.

"There," Yuu said when the picture was finished. "Just one last thing."

Yuu took the black spray paint and sprayed the shape of a dog's paw, claws out, in the corner.

"Perfect."

"You realize he totally knows it's you, right?" Kimizuki pointed out. "I mean, you're the famous 'Puppy Prankster' in Catris. I'm pretty sure I've seen your wanted poster."

"I'm not really trying to be anonymous," Yuu replied, "I want them to know it's me. I just don't want to give them enough evidence to prove it."

Shinoa laughed. "Well then we had better get out of here."

They all tossed their spray paint back into the backpack and Yuu zipped it closed, slinging it over his shoulder.

Then the four of them ran back to the wall and threw themselves over it, back into Vulpini Territory.

They ran to the car laughing.

"This is the sort of nonsense I'm going to miss in college." Yuu panted as they jumped into the car and Kimizuki started the engine.

"Oh come on, collage is famously full of nonsense." Shinoa encouraged.

Yuu sighed. "Yeah I guess."

"Aww come on," Mitsuba bumped his shoulder. "I thought you were excited about going to Canis U."

"I am." Yuu admitted. "But it's not like we're all going to be together…"

"We didn't go to the same high school either." Shinoa pointed out. "What's your point?"

"We're going to be busier in college," Yuu complained.

"I don't think you will be. Twenty bucks says you'll never do your homework and be under academic probation by second semester," said Kimizuki.

"Shut up! I ended high school with great grades. You just won't let that one stupid test go. I told you, foreign languages aren't my thing."

"Whatever."

Yuu humphed and slumped back against his seat.

He stared out the window, watching the lights of Voxlin pass by. It was the last week of summer. By this weekend Yuu was going to be packing up his stuff and moving into the dorms at CU. Guren was thrilled, and Mitsuba was going with him. Honestly, Yuu was excited. He just had this weird feeling…

He felt like everything was about to change.

* * *

 **~ Signum Year 6 ~**

 **9:37**

 **Outside Ferid Bathory's Mansion**

* * *

Ferid stood in the streets with his arms folded. Staring at the wall graffiti that depicted him as a house cat stuck on the branch of a tree.

Ferid looked down at the Canis mark painted in the corner and shook his head.

"That little puppy again. I would have have hoped he'd have grown up by now."

Just then footsteps approached.

"Hey, Krul sent me to get you," said a voice. "She says you were supposed to be at the council meeting at nine this morning."

"I was rather distracted." Feird put a hand to his forehead dramatically and turned around the find the tall, blonde Mikaela frowning at him. "Just look at this horrible vandalism."

Mika's eyes shifted to the wall, and his lips twitched like he was fighting a smile.

"That's awful Ferid. Can we go?"

"You should be more sympathetic!" Ferid complained, stroking his own tail soothingly. "After all it's that old boy toy of yours who's responsible. What was his name again? Yuki?"

Mika's eyes widened a fraction.

"How do you know that Yuu was the one who did it?" Mika demanded, but he didn't have a lot confidence in his voice. Yuu had been labeled as a mild terror in Catris since he was fifteen. Mika had read all the stories. It was the only time he ever heard about Yuu. Even if they never had a picture of him or any evidence, Mika liked to see what sort of pranks he was pulling. They almost always made him laugh.

"Of course it was little Yuu, Mika dear. It always has been. Do you think he'll ever learn his lesson and stop all these childish pranks?"

Mika looked away, but his ears drooped.

He wasn't sure he wanted Yuu to stop. If he did… Mika would probably never hear from him again.

"Who knows?" Mika replied, stepping backwards. "But right now you have a meeting so let's go."

Mika turned and stalked off down the street.

* * *

 **~ Signum Year 6 ~**

 **14:03**

 **~ Canis City of Canidae ~**

 **~ The Ichinose Clan ~**

* * *

"Guren!" Yuu called, pushing open the front door. "Guren everyone is waiting to go on on the hunt!"

Yuu walked inside with a sigh, folding his hands behind his head. "Come on don't leave everybody waiting."

Yuu heard a creak, and then the sound of laughter.

He turned his head.

Through the open archway that lead into the living room, Yuu could see someone sitting on the couch. A tall man with nearly white hair and long white wings tucked against his back.

An Aves? Yuu thought, What the hell is one of the birds doing here?

"This must be the boy you were telling me about, Guren," said the bird-man standing up. "It's Yuuichiro, right?"

Yuu blinked and turned his head in time to see Guren standing up from the opposite couch.

"Yeah, that's him. The trouble-maker that I'm saddled with." Guren sighed running a hand through his hair.

"What's going on?" Yuu asked in confusion. "Who is this?"

Guren frowned at him. "Yuu, this is Shinya. He's an Aves ambassador. We were just having a meeting, that you so rudely interrupted."

Shinya laughed. "Oh it's alright Guren. The official meeting it's for another few days anyway, but thank you for hammering out some of the details with me," he said, walking with Guren over to where Yuu was standing.

The man smiled at Yuu, "It's a pleasure to meet Guren's little protege. I can see why he picked you. You seem very alike."

Guren made a face. "Okay… Let me walk you out. And Yuu, go wait outside with the others."

Shinya waved as Guren lead him to the door and outside.

Yuu stared after them in surprise for a moment before following.

He watched as the two of them stood and talked for another moment outside before Shinya abruptly spread his wings.

"Until next time." Yuu heard him say, and then Shinya flapped his wide, snow-like wings and took off into the sky.

Yuu blinked.

"What was that about?" He asked when Guren finally walked back towards him.

Guren raised an eyebrow at him.

"It's a delicate political matter," he said with a frown. "If I tell you, then you need to keep it to yourself for now."

Yuu nodded. "Okay."

Guren took a breath.

"The Canis and the Aves are in the middle of talks to potentially form an alliance."

Yuu's eyes widened. "Really?"

"Yes." Guren replied. "But nothing is finalized yet so we need to make sure that nothing happens to screw it up."

"Wait," Yuu waved his hands. "But if we had an alliance with the Aves, and we already have an alliance with the Vulpini, that would mean we would have a majority of the races-,"

"Exactly." Guren agreed shortly. "That's why this is so important. So don't do anything stupid got it?"

Yuu nodded again.

"Good." Guren cracked his knuckles. "Now let's go join the others. I'm in the mood for a hunt."

* * *

 **~ Signum Year 6 ~**

 **19:18**

 **~ Canis Forests~**

* * *

"Wow," said Shinoa later that night, when she and Yuu were sitting together around the fire after the hunt. Some of the foxes had taken to joining the Canis after the hunt was over and mooching off the extra food. Scavengers as they were. "An alliance with the birds, huh? That's huge."

"I know." Yuu agreed. "But we've got a pretty good chance. Considering they hate the Felis about as much as we do, since the whole hunting thing."

"True," she agreed. "But the Vulpini were part of that too, and you're allied with us."

He shrugged. "I guess but I still think you guys come out looking better than the cats do."

Shinoa nodded lightly. "I suppose. But you know those cats are going to lose it if this happens."

"I know." Yuu agreed with a smile. "They're going to have to go along with whatever we say since we'll have a majority now. Even the Chiroptera might leave them after this."

Shinoa laughed. "Serves them right. Those arrogant cats will never see it coming."

Yuu laughed too.

Shinoa sighed, leaning back on her hands. Her eyes swung around the campfire, back and forth in a way that might have been supposed to look nonchalant, but Yuu didn't buy it.

"Looking for Mitsuba?"

Shinoa stiffened. "Hmm? Why is she here?"

"I think they roped her into the babysitting the twelve-year-olds who still don't know how to hunt," Yuu admitted.

"Oh I see." Shinoa's expression didn't change but her ears folded back against her head.

Yuu looked at her quietly.

"Are you ever going to tell her?"

Shinoa blinked and looked over at him. "What?"

Yuu gave her a dubious look. "Shinoa… we've been friends for a long time. So let's just cut the shit already. You've been into Mitsuba since you were like fourteen."

Shinoa blushed. "Shut up, Yuu!" she snapped, smacking him on the head.

"I'm not making fun of you!" Yuu protested holding up his arms over his head. "I'm making a point! Why don't you just tell her all ready?"

Shinoa looked down, sighing.

"I flirt with her all the time," she murmured. "But she thinks I'm just joking. And besides… it's a cross-race relationship. Most people are not cool with that, even now. And I don't want to drag Mitsuba into all of that just because I have a stupid crush."

Yuu rolled his eyes.

"Okay, firstly; if she think's you're joking then you need to cut the crap and be serious with her. Second; it's barely cross-race. Canis and Vulpini have been allies forever. We do stuff together all the time. It's really not going to be a big deal. And Third, it's not just a stupid crush when it's your best friend who you've been in love with for four years."

Shinoa looked sideways at him. "Easy for you to say, isn't it? You never like anyone! The only girls you dated in school always confessed to you, and you never even seemed to care when you broke up."

Yuu frowned. "I don't know… datings not really my thing, okay? But I get the concept. And I know both you and Mitsuba really well. Trust me, you need to tell her."

"I'm not going to do that." Shinoa protested. "I can't just SAY it. I'm going to sound like a psychopath."

"Okay…" Yuu thought. "Maybe just start being a little more direct. Ask her to do stuff with you, and be more serious when you make a move on her so that she knows you're not just joking around."

Shinoa pressed her lips together.

"I guess that's not horrible advice."

Yuu snorted. "Thanks."

"But seriously, Yuu," Shinoa, said, turning to look at him. "You need to find somebody in college. If you don't start making more of an effort, you're going to die alone."

Yuu blinked. "That's a little morbid…"

"I'm serious." Shinoa's ears flared as she pointed a finger in Yuu's face. "I'm going to be your dating coach, and I'm going to help you find a really sweet little hottie so that you can end up happily ever after. And go on double dates to brunch with me and Mitsu. Or whatever the hell other couple shit I want to do."

Yuu laughed. "That's the spirit." He said, reaching up to mess with Shinoa's ears. They were soft but twitched angrily..

Shinoa smacked his hand away. "Stop it. Only Mitsu gets to pet me."

Yuu chokes on his laugh.

"Uh-huh."

"Oh you know what I mean!"

THUMP.

"OW! Shinoa!"

* * *

 **~ Signum Year 6 ~**

 **20:10**

 **~Catris~**

 **~ Krul Tepes Mansion ~**

* * *

"What?" Fried demanded. "The birds are making an alliance with the dogs? You've got to be joking…"

"I'm not," said Krul, folding one leg over the other. "We have evidence that proves that they've been meeting to discuss a potential treaty."

"Well then we need to make the birds a better deal," said Ferid with a wave of his hand. "We can't just let this happen.

"I'm afraid the Aves have no intention of aligning themselves with us." Krul replied, leaning her cheek against her hand. "They've made that very clear."

"Well then, what are we going to do?" Ferid demanded. "The second those two are aligned we're-."

"I do have a plan, Ferid, calm down." Krul interrupted with a frown. "It's clear no one knows that we have this information. And while we are fairly backed into a corner, the treaty between them is nowhere near finished, and since the two of them are on such equal footing it's going to take some time for them to come to an agreement on the treaty. So out best course of action is to push for a five race peace accords before they can finish."

"What?" Ferid balked. "Complete peace? You can't be serious…"

"Of course I am." Krul snapped. "If we make a motion for a five of five peace accords, then the Canis and the Aves will have to hold off on meetings until they hear us out. That will give us time to work on our own negotiations. If we have to, we'll go through with complete peace. It's better than being left out in the cold, which is what will happen if the birds and the dogs beat us to it. But realistically, if we try hard enough we can probably find a way to blow up the Canis-Aves deal and then everything will go back to the way it was."

"But we can't just say we want peace." Ferid pointed out. "No one is going to buy it. Even if they do, they have no reason to agree with us."

"True," Krul agreed. "That's why I have another plan."

"Oh?" Ferid raised an eyebrow. "And what would that be?"

"A grand gesture." Krul grins. "You know that brand new university that was just finished a few months ago? The one right on the edge of Sanctum territory?"

Ferid folds his arms. "Of course."

"It's beautiful, isn't it?"

Ferid cocked his hip. "State of the art. Why?"

"Because I have plans for it." Krul said wistfully. "And it's going to require Mika's help, as well."

"Mika?" Ferid grinned, "Your little angel? My, why didn't I see that coming."

* * *

 **~ Signum Year 6 ~**

 **10:20**

 **~Ichinose Clan~**

* * *

It was Friday morning. Yuu was still eating his breakfast when "breaking news" broke out across the screen and interrupted his morning entertainment.

"We go live to a press conference in Catris, where Felis Nobel Krul Tepes has a message for all of Feran to hear."

Yuu nearly spit his milk.

"Citizens of Feran," said the small pink-haired Felis. "I come to you all with a humble message."

Yuu cocked an eyebrow. "This ought to be good."

"I know that the Felis have long been an aloof people, and that we have a long history of tension with so many of the other races. But today I come to you in apology. I apologize for our past, and for all the scars were have left on the proud history of the Fera."

Yuu eyebrows pulled together. "You've got to be kidding."

Yuu jumped when Guren suddenly sat down beside him.

"What is she doing?" he asked with a troubled frown. Yuu looked back at the screen.

"You see, ever since I became a part of the Felis, I have been proud to call them my people. And in my pride, I lost sight of something that I knew when I just a kid. And that is, that all of us start out the same. That all of us are one people." Krul put a hand over her heart dramatically."I lost sight of that. But then, I adopted Mika."

Yuu choked on his own spit.

The camera swung around to show a beautiful blonde, blue-eyed boy standing on the side of the stage. Looking for all the world like the picture of innocence and purity. Yuu blushed and pounded on his chest to try to stop the coughing.

"Mika reminded me about all of the things I forgot. He told me about how he had made friends, back when he was in Sanctum, and what a shame it was that he couldn't see any of them now, because of the old fashion, blind laws of the races. I was ashamed to look at him, and to try to defend this out-dated tradition of hatred and separation. So starting today, I'm going to make it. right." Krul held out her arm to Mika. "This is for you."

Yuu stared in disbelief. Is this for real? Mika…

"So today I am making a motion to end the race separation. I encourage all races to come together and to be one under the name of Fera, and to leave the past in the past, and to work together to create a future of peace."

"To show that I mean what I say," Krul continued, reaching out to grab onto a dark sheet that was covering something large behind her. "I have an announcement." Krul pulled and the sheet fell away to reveal a large poster, depicting a very large, and very beautiful looking college campus.

"On behalf of the Felis I am donating these school facilities to become part of neutral Sanctum territory, and I am personally funding a new pilot program for Fera youth of all races to come together in this school so that the youth, who clearly know better than us, may have a chance to grow together into a new species of Fera. One that is united."

"As part of this program- that I am now calling Fera University- I invite all races to select a group of 100 students with a lead student ambassador and one adult ambassador to attend the university and to be a part of the trial program for peace, where we can talk about a future without segregation. The school will open in time with the Monday start of fall semester. I hope all of you will join me there. Thank you." Krul bowed.

The crowd at the press conference started clapping, and Yuu stared blankly at the screen for another few moments before slowly turning his head to look at Guren.

"Ummm… what the hell was that?"

Guren ran a hand through his hair.

"Krul Tepes, you conniving little bitch."

Yuu blinked. "So you think it's bullshit then?"

"Not necessarily," said Guren. "I think she would go through with a peace treaty. I just think this whole thing is very excellently timed for her. If she can create peace now, then she'll stop our alliance from creating a majority, which means she'll get a better deal if she makes a treaty now, than if she's forced to surrender later. Not to mention she now looks like an angel of peace and mercy who brought together a warring people for the sake of impressionable youth. Always painting herself in the perfect light."

Yuu let out a breath. "Okay… so what do we do?"

"What else can we do?" Guren raised an eyebrow. "We'll look like dicks if we don't participate in the stupid university program. Our talks with the Aves will have to be put on hold while we figure this out. But in the meantime we need to keep our guard up around the Felis. Make sure that this peace project doesn't become the ruin of us."

"And how are we going to do that?" Yuu asked, sitting back on the couch.

"Easy," Guren looked over his shoulder. "You and I are going in as the ambassadors."

* * *

 **~ End of Chapter One ~**


	3. Fera University

**~ Signum Year 6 ~**

 **22:35 - Sunday Night**

 **~Ichinose Clan~**

* * *

Yuu stood at his bed, packing some of the last of his things into boxes. .

Over the last couple of days Guren had been making his plan for the university. Yuu had talked to Shinoa and the others, and they all said that they were coming too. Shinoa had even volunteered for the Vulpini Student ambassador spot after Yuu had told her that Mitsuba was going.

Now all that was left was to finish packing.

"Hey,"

Yuu jumped and turned to see, Shinoa sitting on the ledge outside his window. He frowned at her but opened the window anyway.

She swung her legs around so that she was sitting on the windowsill.

"Ready?"

"Almost," Yuu replied. "Shouldn't you be packing too?"

"I'm done already," Shinoa replied. "Unlike some people I don't leave everything until the last minute."

Yuu flipped her his middle finger and Shinoa laughed.

"So," she sighed. "Are you nervous?"

Yuu shrugged. "Not really. This was always the plan. The college part anyway."

"Yeah but now we're doing it in the eyes of the world." Shinoa said dramatically, using air quotes.

Yuu smirked. "I don't really care what people think of me, so it's fine."

"Okay, tough guy, I'll believe that when I see it." Shinoa smiled. "But you are getting what you wanted. All of us going to the same school."

Yuu chuckled, "Yeah, somehow I didn't picture it like this."

When he had put the last thing in the box he folded it closed and shifted into a stack with the others.

There weren't many. Yuu didn't have much to start with and he only wanted to take things he felt like he definitely needed.

Then Yuu sat on his bed, facing Shinoa.

"This is good for you, though. You're chances with Mitsuba are better now if you guys are going to the same school."

"Maybe," Shinoa sing-songed, bouncing one of her legs on top of the other. Her tail swished happily. "What about you?"

He raised his eyebrow.

"Do you think you might find someone at "Government Experiment University."."

Yuu shorted. "My mind isn't really on that right now."

"Well it should be," she scolded him. "You're going to need all the help you can get."

Yuu scowled, "Shut up, Shinoa."

Shinoa laughed. "Oh wow I didn't mean that how it sounded. I mean, you're a catch Yuu, but you suck at meeting people."

"Yeah well, I pretty sure you're not going to be able to fix that," Yuu told her. "I'm pretty sure it's embedded into my DNA."

"That's not true." Shinoa kicked him. "You can make friends. You tend not to do it on purpose, but you can do it. Why should dating be so much harder?"

"HA!" Yuu flopped back on his bed. "Well good luck to your plan and everything but don't expect it to go well."

"Oh come on Yuu," She kicked him again. "You have to work with me a little. Like… what's your type?"

Yuu's eyebrows furrowed. "I don't know. Why do I have to have a type?"

"Doesn't everyone have a type, at least a little?" Shinoa asked. "I mean it's just a starting point…"

Yuu sighed. "I have no idea…"

"It's not that hard." she complained. "Take me for example. I like blondes."

"Well, obviously." Yuu snorts.

Yuu was kicked harder this time.

"Let's focus on you. Do you prefer lighter hair or darker hair?"

Yuu thought. "Lighter, I guess."

"Okay. Do you like bright colored eyes, or darker colored eyes."

"Brighter colored." Yuu answered, trying to just follow his first instinct.

"Okay. What's your favorite body type?"

Yuu sat up abruptly. "Shinoa!"

"Just answer the question, you little princess," she waved him off. "Like… do you like small builds? Long legs? Muscles? Tall? Short? Curvy?"

Yuu groaned.

"Just pick a feature you like." Shinoa pressed. "Arms, legs, shoulders, butts-,"

Yuu answered partly to shut her up. "Legs."

"Long legs?"

"I guess."

"Okay," Shinoa thought some more. "On a scale of small, medium, and large-,"

"Shinoa," Yuu interrupted. "Even I could describe some perfect looking person to you, who the hell says I would like them at all?"

"Good point, but I've never really seen you like many people." she teased.

Yuu hit her with his pillow.

"Fine." her ears folding back. "Can you describe to me a personality you like?"

Yuu made a face.

"Do we have to do this now, anyway? It's getting late."

She huffed at him.

"Fine, I guess not. But I do want you thinking about it."

Yuu threw an arm over his eyes.

Shinoa giggled. "Try to get some sleep tonight, Yuu. Because if I have anything to do with it, you won't be sleeping much in college."

Yuu attempted to kick her but missed, and Shinoa laughed and she climbed back through his window.

* * *

 **Monday ~ 6:23**

 **~ The Front Gates of Fera University ~**

* * *

"Whoa…."

Yuu looked around, a little stunned. And by the expressions on his friends faces so were they.

"This place is…" Mitsuba started to say, wide eyed.

Yuu snapped out of it first.

"It's stupidly big." He complained. "It's going to take forever to walk anywhere, so we had better get going."

"So tell me again," Shinoa huffed, folding her arms. "We're not going to the dorms first? What about all of our stuff?"

"We don't know where are dorms even are yet," Kimizuki pointed out. "The stuff will just have to stay in the car."

"So where are we going?" Mitsuba wondered, as Shinoa put an arm around her shoulders and leaned on her tiredly. Mitsuba blushed and Yuu looked away discreetly.

"The agenda thing," Yuu began, holding up the paper that Guren had given him. "Says that ambassadors are supposed to go to the library, and everyone else is supposed to go to the auditorium."

"Where IS Guren?" Mitsuba demanded. "Isn't he supposed to go with you?"

"He's over there." Yuu pointed to where Guren was standing and talking to Mito and the bird man from the other day.

Mito was the Vulpini ambassador, and she was looking fiery as usual. Her long red hair, and bright ears seeming to flicker like flames.

The birdman had a boy standing behind him slightly, as if he were almost hiding. Another Aves with big green eyes and bright green wings.

As if sensing an audience the four of them turned to look at the others. Guren murmured one last thing and they all headed over.

"Yuu, you remember Shinya, and Mito," Guren said, waving an arm. The white-winged man smiled and waved at Yuu. "And this is the Aves student ambassador Yoichi. Yoichi, this is my ambassador Yuuichiro and his friends, Mitsuba, Kimizuki, and of course the Vulpini student ambassador Shinoa."

The boy next to Shinya perked up and smiled shyly. "It's nice to meet you all."

Yuu nodded. "You too."

"All right then," Guren clapped his hands together, his ears perking up. "All the ambassadors come with me. Mitsuba and Kimizuki, I'm counting on you two to be our eyes in the auditorium. Make sure to tell us everything that happens."

The other two nodded firmly, and walked off. Presumably in search of a directory.

Yuu yawned. It was still too early for this.

Shinoa came up to him pouting.

Yuu smirked at her. "She'll be back…"

Shinoa stuck up her nose. "Shut up, Yuu."

The library turned out to be easy to find. It was basically at the center of campus and it was a huge glass building that sort of made Yuu think of a glacier. But while finding the building wasn't difficult, finding their way once inside was another story.

"This place is ridiculous." Yuu complained, "Everything is just bookshelves, everywhere!"

"Well duh," Shinoa snorted, and Yuu was surprised to hear Yoichi cough as he tried to cover a laugh.

Yuu just looked at him and he apologized.

"You would think there would be a sign or…" Shinoa started to say, but a loudspeaker cut her off.

"Ambassadors, welcome to Fera University," the speaker said in a smooth, if slightly dramatic, voice. "Please join us in the common area, on the top floor of the library."

Yuu sighed and hunted down the elevator.

Shinya and Yoichi looked claustrophobic instantly, Yuu got the feeling that Aves' didn't usually need elevators.

When they arrived on the top floor, and all of them piled out, Yuu had to hold up a hand to shield his eyes.

The room was round, and inside a glass dome that poured sunlight in from every direction, and at the center of the room was a large round table. Yuu, for some reason, expected to see it filled with people. That is until it occurred to him that three fifths of the ambassadors were among his group.

He did sort of expect the Chiroptera to be there at least, but the only other person he saw in the room was the silver-haired man standing with his back to them, looking out the window.

When the elevator door shut the man turned around.

You've got to be kidding me… Yuu winced. Ferid Bathory…

"Ah, you're all here together." Ferid said pleasantly, Putting a hand on his hip. "How convenient."

Yuu wondered if he imagined the way that Ferid's eyes fell on him for a moment before he moved on.

"Mika dear!" Ferid called, cupping a hand around his mouth. "Our company has arrived. Do hurry."

Yuu's breath stuck in his throat.

It wasn't like it hadn't occurred to him that Mika would be here. Especially after watching the announcement on TV. But that didn't really make Yuu any more prepared as he turned his head over his shoulder to see the silhouette of a blond approaching him through the sunlight.

"You were the one who told me to-," Mika started to say, in a voice that was lower than Yuu remembered, but somehow still so familiar that the hairs on the back of Yuu's neck raised at the sound of it.

Mika finally stepped into a place where Yuu could see him clearly without staring directly into the sun, but Yuu still had the urge to shade his eyes as his raised them to Mika's face.

He was a little stunned to find Mika's eyes were already on him as well.

Mika was holding a large tray, covered in cups of water, and he seemed to have stopped mid-step and possibly mid-word as his pale gold looks and bright blue eyes blended perfectly against the backdrop of the morning sky.

Yuu felt the back of his neck grow hot.

"It's like you're serving us tea in your mansion, Ferid. It's so quaint." Shinya said, being the first to break the silence. Yuu didn't know how long it had lasted. Seconds, minutes…. but when Shinya spoke he quickly dropped his eyes to the floor, hoping he somehow didn't look as shaken as he felt.

Ferid laughed, and Yuu heard the tray clatter a little as Mika set it down on the table. "I just want us all to feel comfortable with each other. That is, after all, what today is all about."

Yuu swallowed hard and followed the others as they stepped toward the table. He managed to look up again but his eyes still skirted away from Mika as much as possible. And for some reason, even acknowledging that made his stomach flutter nervously.

What the hell is wrong with me? It's just Mika…

But for some reason even thinking that sentence seemed wrong.

"Where are the ambassadors from Chiroptera?" Mito asked, a bit stiffly, but she did take a cup of water from the tray.

"They'll be here shortly, I'm sure." Ferid said dismissively. "In the meantime, let's all of us sit down and get acquainted with each other, shall we?"

Ferid and Mika sat down and the rest of the group silently took their lead.

Guren somewhat aggressively took the seat next to Mika, as if he were trying to keep the others away from the Felis all together. The others must have agreed with him because by the time every else had sat down two open chairs sat between Ferid and everyone else.

Yuu sat between Guren and Shinoa, and somehow even with Guren between them Yuu felt Mika's presence like static electricity prickling against his side. But not having the courage to get caught looking at him again, especially in front of Guren, Yuu kept his eyes down.

"Well then," Ferid began, seeming unperturbed by the tense atmosphere around him. "Let me start by introducing myself. I'm Ferid Bathory, the Felis ambassador for this project, when Kurl herself isn't around. And beside me is my student ambassador, Mikaela Shindo. Krul's adopted son."

Yuu, feeling unable to avoid it, glanced at Mika at the mention of his name, and was relieved when he found that Mika wasn't looking at him. Instead he was looking straight ahead with a polite smile as he bowed his head to in greeting to the others, his bright, fluffy ears folding down shyly.

Yuu had no idea why that made his palms so clammy.

Ferid looked at Guren next, as if challenging him. Guren took the bait without hesitation.

"I'm Guren Ichinose. Ambassador for the Canis." Guren said while slouching back in his chair and not even bothering to smile. He waved a hand at Yuu. "And this is my student, Yuuichiro Amane."

Yuu put two fingers to his forehead and gave a sort of salute.

"Ah," Ferid grinned at him. "The artist."

Yuu stiffened but tried to look like he didn't.

"Not particularly," He replied. "I gave up art back in highschool. I was never much good."

"Hmmm." Ferid folded his hands together under his chin. "Is that right? My mistake then."

Shinoa quickly interrupted by nudging Mito's shoulder.

"I'm Mito Jujo," said the red haired fox cooly. "I'm the Vulpini ambassador. This is Shinoa Hiragi, my student."

Shinoa smiled in a way Yuu liked to call 'sugar-coated evil'. "It's a pleasure."

After that Shinya quickly introduced himself and was about to introduce Yoichi when the Elevator dinged again, and two figures entered the room.

"Sorry I'm late,"

Yuu expression immediately fell.

Two male Chiroptera had just walked in the room. One with red hair and a long braid down his back, and the other with purple hair that was half pulled back. Both of them, though, had red eyes, pointed ears, and leathery black wings arching from their backs.

"Well thank you for joining us," Ferid said with a genuine smile. "Everyone this is Crowley Eusford," he indicated the tall, broad man with the braid. "And Lacus Welt, our Chiroptera Representatives."

Yuu frowned. He didn't like the looks of them at all.

* * *

 **Monday ~ 7:30**

 **~ The Front Gates of Fera University ~**

* * *

"And now onto our final order of business." Feird said, and Yuu gave a silent sigh of relief. The last hour had been spent mostly negotiating campus rules. And he was more than thrilled to have it nearly be over.

"We Felis believe the best way to facilitate an understanding among the races to to promote as much coexistence as possible." Ferid explained airily, waving his hand around. "And though we adult ambassadors are certainly responsible for setting an example, we won't always been here., It's really the students are going to promote the togetherness that we are are all striving for. So, we decided the best way to encourage this was cross race dorm assignments."

Yuu stiffened a little bit. That might not go over very well… he thought.

"So, since we have enough space to have two kids per dorm, we've laid out the dorm assignments here." Ferid held up a tablet with a list printed across the screen. "When this meeting is over, if this plan is approved of course, these assignments will be emailed to all of the registered students. Are there any objections?"

A look was exchanged around the table, but specifically Yuu looked to Guren, and he felt like he wasn't the only one.

"No objections here." Guren said loud enough for everyone to hear. Yuu raised an eyebrow, and Guren gave him a look that said "I know what I'm doing."

"Very well,," Ferid smiled, "That's everything then. Student ambassadors, why don't you run along make sure everyone finds their dorms." his finger scrolls down his screen and presses a bright green button. "We wouldn't want there to be any trouble."

At that moment beeping filled the room, and all of the student ambassadors took out their phones.

Yuu unlocked his and tapped on his new email, his eyes scanning over it.

"Yuuichiro Amane: East Hall, Floor 8, room 842. Roommate: Asura Maru."

A/N: (Yes I know it's all one name in the show/manga. It's just for my context this works better. I like his relationship with Asuramaru and I wanted it to still come up somewhere so I put it here. Sharing a body…. sharing a dorm… I figure it's close enough haha)

I wonder who that is… Yuu thought to himself.

Then he heard a very quiet squeak next to him.

Yuu looked over at Shinoa and saw her covering her mouth in surprise.

"Shinoa?"

Shinoa quickly looked up and dropped her hand, gathering up her former composure. She did however manage to pass Yuu her phone stealthily under the table and Yuu glanced at it.

"Shinoa Hiragi: South Hall, Floor 2, room 211. Roommate: Mitsuba Sangu."

Yuu tried to contain any reaction from showing on his face as he passed the phone back, patting Shinoa's hand reassuringly.

After that, all of the students stood up rather awkwardly.

They all sort of started moving toward the elevator, but it was sort of like a game of chicken. Everyone silently eye-challenging everyone else to be the first to move.

The only person Yuu couldn't make eye-contact with was Mika.

Shinoa, suddenly very impatient to be out of that room, took charge and grabbed Yuu by the hand, dragging him with her toward the elevator.

After that the other three followed silently.

"Shinoa," Yuu started to protest when they were far enough on the other side of the room the adults had started talking again and seemed not to be noticing them. "What are you-,"

"Yuuichiro?"

Yuu felt his spine snap straight at the sound of a familiar voice. His tail curving upward in surprise.

Shinoa turned to look at him, baffled, and then glanced over his shoulder before raising an eyebrow and letting go of Yuu's hand. She took a few steps forward as if to give him some privacy as Yuu slowly turned around.

Mika stood behind him, and Yuu noticed that, beside Mika, Lacus looked like he had just been speaking and was little miffed at having been interrupted.

He gave Mika an irritated look before walking passed Yuu toward the elevator.

Yuu, officially having no other distractions left, settled his eyes on Mika, who was looking at him with a surprised expression.

"Yuu… you recognize me, don't you? It's-,"

"I know," Yuu protested a little too quickly, and then had to clear his throat. "I mean… Hi, Mika. It's been a really long time." Yuuichiro ears flipped back against his head and he felt his tail curl shyly around his leg.

Mika seemed relieved, smiling in a way that made Yuu's stomach feel oddly wobbly.

What the hell? Mika never used to make me this nervous!

But Yuu had to admit that looking at Mika was different now. He wasn't just some colorless little kid anymore. He had a mess of wavy blonde hair and big, slitted-blue eyes that dilated adorably when he smiled….

That train of thought skidded violently to a stop as Yuu shook his head.

"It has," Mika was saying when Yuu forced himself to focus. "You look so different, I almost wasn't sure it was you."

"You too," Yuu agreed rubbing the back of his neck. "So how have you been? I mean-"

"Yuu!" Shinoa's voice broke Yuu's concentration and he looked behind him.

"The elevator is here." the little fox girl said as she held her arm over the open door. "Hurry up."

Yuu felt a blush on his neck again.

"Right, we should go." Yuu stepped backward toward the elevator so that he could shoot a smile at Mika. "It's cool we're both ambassadors though. We'll have to catch up."

Mika nodded, and Yuu noticed his fluffy golden ears perk up cheerfully. "I'd like that." He said, smiling warmly.

The two of them stepped onto the elevator beside each other and the door slid closed, making Yuu feel cramped.

The elevator was suffocatingly silent the whole way down, but when the doors opened again on the main floor, Shinoa grabbed Yuu by his sleeve and dragged him across the entryway in a huff.

Yuu quickly glanced over his shoulder and waved at Mika. "See you around."

Mika was staring after him with a shocked expression but he managed a wave. "See you, Yuu-chan."

Yuu heard that name and felt a blush rise up into his face.

Shinoa waited until she had him outside before she let go of him and let him walk on his own. When she had, she shot him a completely disbelieving look.

"Yuu-chan?"

Yuu coughed.

"Who was that?" She demanded. "He was a Felis, right? How do you know him? You hate the Felis."

"I grew up with him." Yuu explained. "He wasn't a Felis when I knew him."

"Oh my god," Shinoa shook her head. "Yuu-chan, why didn't you tell me?"

Yuu glared. "Don't call me that! And tell you what? It's not like you ever asked about my Santus friends."

"I mean," Shinoa corrected. "Why didn't you tell me you were into guys?"

Yuu wondered how much blood could swell into his face before he would pass out.

"What? Shinoa, I'm not-,"

"Oh don't give me that." Shinoa chortled. "Maybe you aren't into guys in general. But you are 100% interested in that one."

Yuu sucked in a breath.

"I don't-" Yuu started to say, but his heart was racing, and when he thought about the sweaty, blushy, nervous way he'd acted throughout that whole meeting he wasn't really sure he had an argument. "I don't know…"

"Aww, don't feel bad!" Shinoa encouraged. "He seemed totally excited to see you, and I bet fifty bucks he swings that way."

Yuu shook his head. "Why are we even talking about this? I thought you were freaking out about the Mitsuba thing."

"A; there is plenty of time to freak out about both things, and B; I told you I was going to help you find somebody. I just didn't think I'd get a target on the very first day."

Yuu groaned. "Shinoa he was just my friend. And now he's a Felis. Whatever was going on today-,"

"Don't over think this, Yuu-chan." Shinoa sang. "Trust me. I'm going to help you get this one for sure. It's the first person I've ever seen you blush like that about."

Yuu blushed again and looked away. "Shut up, Shinoa!"

"Okay, now onto my problems," Shinoa continued. "What the hell am I going to do about sharing a room with Mitsu?"

Yuu exhaled. A little relieved to have the attention off of him finally.

"Film it for a reality TV show?"

Shinoa smacked him.

"Ow!"

"We don't have time for you to be an ass today, Yuu. Get your shit together."

* * *

 **~ End of Chapter Two ~**


	4. East Hall

**~ Monday ~**

 **15:45**

 **~ Fera University ~**

* * *

Mika sighed, as he folded the last of his clothes into his dresser.

Behind him, his roommate, Lacus continued to complain about the pure injustice of them not having a closet, and Mika continued to encourage him that wardrobes were actually something you could buy.

Finally, when Lacus had somewhat organized himself into his side of the room, he announced that he was stir crazy and not going to spend on more minute in this god-forsaken room. To which Mika did not move at all, and politely invited Lacus to enjoy himself while he was out.

When Lacus had left, Mika finally had a moment to himself to think. He sat down on his bed, exhaling heavily and closing his eyes.

On the backs of his eyelids he saw bright green eyes and a boyish grin.

Mika's eyes snapped open.

He pulled out his phone, quickly scrolling through his contacts and tapping on Krul's name.

It rang twice.

"Mika," came a smooth, cheerful voice on the other end. "How is the first day going?"

Mika felt himself smile a little.

"It's going alright. I don't think Ferid is making very many friends though."

"Well that's to be expected." Krul sounded like she was smiling. "How about you, Mika?"

"Well my roommate is Lacus." Mika admitted and Krul laughed.

"Aww, come on Mika. I know your relationship isn't perfect but he has been your friend for years."

"Broadly speaking," Mika replied, and Krul laughed.

"There is one other person…" Mika said slowly, and Krul hummed into the phone.

"A new friend."

"No," Mika admitted, "Actually… I ran into an old friend. Do you remember that friend from Sanctum I told you about?"

Krul giggled, "How could I forget? What does Ferid call him? Your princess?"

Mika blushed. "Stupid Ferid."

Krul laughed again.

"So what about him?"

"He's here." Mika explained slowly into the phone, feeling oddly nervous about doing it.

"Really?" Krul sounded oddly invested suddenly. "Didn't you tell me he was a Canis now?"

"Yeah…" Mika rubbed a hand over his arm awkwardly.

"Well have you gotten to talk to him? How did you run into him?"

"He's a student ambassador too." Mika shifted lean against his wall. "I saw him at the meeting today. We didn't really get to talk much… he's seemed really surprised to see me."

"He wasn't rude to you was he?"

"No!" Mika thought of Yuuichiro's smile and shy posture and felt a smile pulling at his lips. "No he wasn't mean. His girlfriend was little bit though." the smile disappeared again.

"His girlfriend?" Kurl's voice took on an odd tone.

"I think so," Mika ran a hand through his hair. "He didn't introduce me to her, but she kept telling him they had to go and pulling on his hand."

"Hmm…" Krul hummed quizzically. "Well you should still try to catch up with him. It's been a long time, I'm sure it would be nice for both of you."

"Yeah, I was planning on it." Mika agreed. "I mean that's what this is all about right? Making friends."

"Exactly," Krul agreed, and then Mika could hear someone else speaking on the other end.

"Sorry, Mika I've got to go now, but it was good to talk to you. Call again tomorrow?"

"Of course," Mika agreed. "Talk to you tomorrow."

Then Mika hung up the phone.

And sighed again.

He sat on his bed in silence for another couple minutes, contemplating leaving the room at least for food.

Then he heard a loud crash from outside.

* * *

 **~ Monday ~**

 **~ Fera University ~**

 **~East Hall~**

* * *

Yuu had helped absolutely all of his friends find their rooms before himself. It turned out all of them were rooming together. Mitsuba and Shinoa were roommates on south campus, and Kimizuki and Yoichi were roommates on North Campus.

Yuu had been ready to throttle them all when they'd started whining that they were too tired to help with another dorm room today, and now he was now left using a strange cart contraption to haul all of his boxes up to his room himself.

"Damn worthless, good-for-nothings." Yuu complained under his breath as he stood in the east hall elevator. The door dinged when it reached the top and creaked open.

Yuu was in the process of trying to pushed the cart out- but the overly top heavy, and probably over-full cart managed to catch it's wheel on the crack between the elevator and the door, causing it to tip over and dump all of his boxes onto the floor.

Yuu started breathing curse words.

A few people from his hall heard him and came out of there rooms to look, and Yuu could feel himself becoming the laughing stock of the entire floor so he ignored them.

He had just shoved the last of his boxes out of the way of the elevator-mentally thanking the gods that didn't pack anything fragile- when he heard a voice call to him from up the hall.

"Yuu-chan?"

Oh you have got to be kidding me…

Yuu froze. His tail going ridged and his ears perking up.

Part of him wished he could somehow disappear into the floor at that very moment, or wake up and realize that his pasted twenty four hours had all been a dream.

"Yuu?" the voice repeated, and Yuu heard the sound of footsteps coming closer to him.

Yuu mentally counted to ten before looking up into a curious pair of slitted blue eyes.

"Mika?" Yuu's voice came out a little rough.

Mika was staring at him with a mixture of concern and confusion.

"Are you alright?" Mika asked, as Yuu stooped down to start gathering up the fallen boxes-none of them had broken open, thank the gods.

Yuu blushed. "I'm fine. Stupid cart just tipped over." he grumbled.

"Well, in it's defense, it's a smart cart not a U Haul." Mika teased as he kneeled down to help him. "Did you actually try to load up all of your stuff in one go?"

"I didn't want to make two trips." Yuu complained, as he finished tipping the boxes right way up and stacking them. Mika laughed.

"That is so like you. Why didn't you ask someone for help?"

"Because my lazy ass friends all ditched me." Yuu huffed. "Next time they can all move their own selfish asses in all by themselves."

Mika blinked at him.

"Wait, you helped them but then they ditched you?" He frowned. "Yuu… have you been making the wrong kind of friends while I've been away?" Mika asked in a mockingly patronizing voice. Then he picked up a couple of the boxes. "Don't worry, Yuu chan. I'll rescue you from your selfish friends."

Yuu blinked at him. "You don't have to do that-,"

"It's fine." Mika shrugged him off. "You live in this hall, right?"

Yuu nodded. "Room 842."

Mika smiled, "I'm room 845."

Yuu felt warmth bubble up in his stomach. "So we're hall-mates then."

"Looks that way." Mika agreed. "Now should we get going? My arms are starting to hurt."

Yuu quickly gathered up a couple of boxes and headed down the hall.

He found his room pretty easily-though unlocking his door proved to be a bit of a trick while carrying boxes- and stumbled awkwardly inside to deposit the boxes on the bed.

Yuu looked around.

The room was small but livable, with a mirrored floor plan on each side except the one bathroom on the right. It was currently empty but there were mostly unpacked boxes on the other side of the room hinting at the recent departure of his roommate. When they had gotten the last of the boxes in, Mika huffed and sat down on Yuu's bed, looking around.

"Huh…" Mika said quizzically. "Yours is smaller than mine. And where's your jacuzzi tub?"

Yuu looked at him and Mika grinned.

"Ha ha," Yuu rolled his eyes elbowing Mika's arm as he sat down next to him. "But seriously, thanks for helping me."

"Of course," Mika hummed, "But now I'm starving. Think you could thank me with a sandwich?"

Yuu chuckled. "Sure," he agreed, "But I have no idea where food is around here."

"There's the dorm cafe downstairs, but I don't think it's open yet." Mika admitted. "But I think I saw something that looked like a food-court on my way here, and it looked open."

Yuu nodded in agreement. "All right, lead the way."

Yuu stood up and was about to open the door when it flew open and Yuu had to jump aside before it hit him in the face.

"Oh," said the person on the other side, looking up.

It was an oddly small boy with long purple hair- pulled back in a ponytail- and big red eyes. His ears were pointed and his had large bat-wings sticking out from his back.

"You must be my roommate." The boy said. "looking from Yuu to Mika. Unless the blonde is, and you're his boyfriend."

"I am," Yuu corrected him quickly, fighting off a blush. "I'm Yuuichiro. This is my friend Mikaela, he lives across the hall."

"I'm Asura," the boy replied. "Nice to meet you both."

He stepped passed Yuu into the room and kicked off his shoes before sitting down at his desk.

"You too." Yuu replied. "We're going to get something to eat, do you want anything?"

Asura turned to look over his shoulder at Yuu, smiling. "Oh. So you're one of THOSE roommates. That's sort of adorable. Nah I'm fine, nice guy. You two enjoy yourselves."

Yuu frowned. "What do you mean 'one of those'? You act like you've had a bunch of roommates."

"I have." Asura replied. "I know I look young, but I graduated early. This is actually my third year at a university, and I've had a different roommate every semester. You're one of the nice guys roommates. Which is cool. It lets me know I can take advantage of you to do stuff for me."

Yuu raised his eyebrow. "I was just being polite. I'm not your errand boy."

"Sure you aren't nice guy." Asura replied. "Just go on your date all ready. You're boyfriend is waiting. Oh!" Asura turned fully around. "And we'll go over rules about sex in the dorm when you get back so be sure to bring him with you."

Yuu stiffened.

"He's not my boyfriend, and we're leaving now." Yuu fumed, grabbing Mika by the arm and dragging him into the hall before slamming the door.

"No slamming the door!" Asura called back from inside.

* * *

Mika was still laughing about it when he and Yuu sat down with their trays at the food court. Mika true to his word had gotten a sandwich that somehow had salmon on it and Yuu had gotten two cheeseburgers and a milkshake. Because it had been that bad of a day.

"Well at least you'll never be bored. Your roommate seems very entertaining."

"Yeah I can just never bring people over now." Yuu replied. "I'll have to have everyone meet me at the elevator, and tell them my roommate's a germaphobe."

Mika snorted. "Don't want to give your lazy friends any ammunition against you?"

"Nope," said Yuu. "It'd been like giving a terrorist a nuke."

Mika laughed harder this time.

"You sure make your friends sound delightful."

"They aren't all bad." Yuu admitted. "They just like to pick on me."

"All of them?" Mika asked, his tone sort of odd. Yuu didn't know what he was getting at but answered anyway.

"Mitsuba isn't as bad as Kimizuki and Shinoa. And that one Yoichi kid doesn't look he could mock anyone without apologizing first."

Mika chuckled at that. "Shinoa, huh? Wasn't that the fox ambassador girl's name?"

"Yeah," Yuu admitted. "Sorry in advance for that by the way. I don't control the things Shinoa does when people put her in charge."

"I'll keep that in mind." Mika tilted his head, his ears twitching curiously. "Have you known her a long time?"

"Since I was twelve," Yuu said quickly inhaling the rest of his burger and taking a swig of his drink. "She's trouble but she's always been a good friend. Even if she is bossy and always setting me up on blind-dates with her crazy friends."

"Blind dates?" Mika was suddenly smiling brighter than before. "Why did she do that?"

"Because she said she wants couple friends for when she starts dating this girl she likes." Yuu explained, careful to not spread Shinoa's secret information around too much., since he knows she'd kill him if she found out.

"A girl, huh?" Mika seemed in an even better mood that before. "Was she ever successful? With setting you up I mean."

"Nope," Yuu replied, sighing. "At least not for very long. I kind of suck at dating, apparently."

"Oh I don't know if I believe that." Mika said with a grin that made heat rush to Yuu's stomach.

Yuu wiped his face as an excuse to look away.

"What about you?"

Mika's ears flipped back and forth. "Me what?"

Yuu shrugged. "I don't know. Friends, dates… what have you been up to for six years?"

Yuu swallowed. Six years? It really had been so long…

Mika thought, his tail swaying through the air behind him, making Yuu distracted.

"That's a lot to cover," Mika said finally. "But I guess I'd say Lacus is my friend. Even if he's difficult sometimes. And I'm not currently dating anyone, if that answers your question. But as for the rest of it…" Mika shrugged. "You'll just have to spend more time with me if you want to find out."

Yuu smiled. "I can do that," he said, without totally thinking about it, and Mika's smile grew.

When Yuu's mind caught up he instantly blushed.

* * *

 **18:57 - SHINOA:**

 _WHAT? He lives across the hall from you?_

 **18:58 - YUUICHIRO:**

 _Yeah. RIGHT across the hall._

 **19:00 - SHINOA:**

 _Oh my gods, Yuu! I've got the perfect plan!_

 **19:00 - YUUICHIRO:**

 _No._

 **19:03 - SHINOA:**

 _But you haven't heard it yet!_

 **19:06 - YUUICHIRO:**

 _I don't care. I can sense your crazy from here._

 **19:10 - SHINOA:**

 _But seriously Yuu, all you have to do is 'pretend' to get locked outside your room in just your towel. Then you go over and ask to wait in his room until your roommate gets back._

 **19:11 - YUUICHIRO:**

 _NO SHINOA! That is the most humiliating thing I've ever heard._

 **19:13 - SHINOA:**

 _Fine, just keep it in your back pocket for later. ;-)_

 **19:14 - YUUICHIRO:**

 _Screw you, Shinoa._

 **19:15 - SHINOA:**

 _That's Mitsuba's job. You stick to screwing Mika. Or getting screwed by him. Whichever you prefer._

 **19:17 - YUUICHIRO:**

 _OH MY GODS. GOODBYE SHINOA!_

* * *

 **~ End of Chapter Three ~**


	5. Chapter 5 Preview

~ Tuesday ~

~ Fera University ~

On the first day of classes, Yuu reminded why he wasn't a morning person.

"Keep it down," Asura complained when Yuu's alarm went off and he shuffled out of bed.

"When do you have to get up?" Yuu wondered, as he yawned and stretched his arms.

"All my classes are in the afternoon and evening."

"Got it." Yuu grumbled and padded sluggishly around his room. Pulling clothes from boxes.

When he was dressed he was in a hurry.

He was meeting Shinoa for breakfast before class.

"So I've revised my plan." She told him, sipping at a smoothie as they walked toward class. Yuu ate a fourth of his breakfast burrito in one bite.

"What?" Yuu asked in confusion, scratching behind his ear.

"We need to throw a party."

"A party?" Yuu repeated. "Shinoa, we live in dorm rooms. If we invited enough people to call it a party there wouldn't be enough room to breath."

"That's the thing, we don't throw it in the dorm room. We throw it at the outdoor pool attached to the school's gym. It can be an end of summer pool party!"

"Are we allowed to do that?" Yuu asked.

"Point to the school rules that says, 'thou shalt not invite multiple friends to the pool,'" Shinoa challenged. "Besides, since when do you care about rules?"

Yuu thought about it.

"It does sound like fun." Yuu admitted. "So is this about you seeing Mitsuba in her bikini one last time?"

"Partly." Shinoa shrugged. "It's also about Mika seeing you in your swim trunks for the first time."

Yuu blushed. "Shinoa!"

"What?" She raised an eyebrow innocently. "You've got nothing to be ashamed of. I'm into Mitsuba but even I can see that."

Yuu ran a hand through his hair. "Fine. When is this happening?"

"Friday at 5:00." Shinoa decided. "I'll spread the word around. You just remember to invite Mika."

Yuu rubbed the back of his neck. "Fine. Can I invite Asura too? I'm not sure he'll come but-,"

"You're into Asura now?"

"No!" Yuu smacked her shoulder. "He's my roommate and I don't want it to be weird."

"Fine. Invite Asura. Kimizuki is probably inviting Yoichi too since they're roommates now. But I'll invite everyone else. We don't want the numbers to get too out of control."

"Fine, just make sure it doesn't turn into a mostly girl party, okay Shinoa? Have some discipline."

"I'll try," She hummed. "So are you looking forward to it?"

Yuu shrugged. "Sure it should be fun."

"Not the party." Shinoa grinned. "To Mika in a swimsuit."

Yuu smacked her again, blushing down to his neck.


	6. Invitations

~ Tuesday ~

~ Fera University ~

On the first day of classes, Yuu was reminded why he wasn't a morning person.

"Keep it down," Asura complained when Yuu's alarm went off and he shuffled out of bed.

"When do you have to get up?" Yuu wondered, as he yawned and stretched his arms.

"All my classes are in the afternoon and evening."

"Got it." Yuu grumbled and padded sluggishly around his room. Pulling clothes from boxes.

When he was dressed he was in a hurry.

He was meeting Shinoa for breakfast before class.

"So I've revised my plan." She told him, sipping at a smoothie as they walked toward class. Yuu ate a fourth of his breakfast burrito in one bite.

"What?" Yuu asked in confusion, scratching behind his ear.

"We need to throw a party."

"A party?" Yuu repeated. "Shinoa, we live in dorm rooms. If we invited enough people to call it a party there wouldn't be enough room to breath."

"That's the thing, we don't throw it in the dorm room. We throw it at the outdoor pool attached to the school's gym. It can be an end of summer pool party!"

"Are we allowed to do that?" Yuu asked.

"Point to the school rules that says, 'thou shalt not invite multiple friends to the pool,'" Shinoa challenged. "Besides, since when do you care about rules?"

Yuu thought about it.

"It does sound like fun." Yuu admitted. "So is this about you seeing Mitsuba in her bikini one last time?"

"Partly." Shinoa shrugged. "It's also about Mika seeing you in your swim trunks for the first time."

Yuu blushed. "Shinoa!"

"What?" She raised an eyebrow innocently. "You've got nothing to be ashamed of. I'm into Mitsuba but even I can see that."

Yuu ran a hand through his hair. "Fine. When is this happening?"

"Friday at 5:00." Shinoa decided. "I'll spread the word around. You just remember to invite Mika."

Yuu rubbed the back of his neck. "Fine. Can I invite Asura too? I'm not sure he'll come but-,"

"You're into Asura now?"

"No!" Yuu smacked her shoulder. "He's my roommate and I don't want it to be weird."

"Fine. Invite Asura. Kimizuki is probably inviting Yoichi too since they're roommates now. But I'll invite everyone else. We don't want the numbers to get too out of control."

"Fine, just make sure it doesn't turn into a mostly girl party, okay Shinoa? Have some discipline."

"I'll try," She hummed. "So are you looking forward to it?"

Yuu shrugged. "Sure it should be fun."

"Not the party." Shinoa grinned. "To Mika in a swimsuit."

Yuu smacked her again, blushing down to his neck.

~ Tuesday ~

~ Fera University ~

~East Hall~

Yuu stood outside Mika's room, taking a deep breath before raising his hand to knock.

There was shuffling on the other side before the door opened.

"Yuu!" Mika greeted him cheerfully. "I didn't know you were coming by."

Yuu tried not to blush again, "Oh yeah, sorry, I probably should have just text you." He fidgeted with his hands. "It's just… my friend Shinoa is having this pool party on Friday, and I wanted to invite you."

Mika's expression seemed to soften, "What time?"

"Five." Yuu tried not to second guess himself. It really was five, keep it together.

"Sure." Mika raised an eyebrow, "Wait did you say pool party?"

"Yeah…" Yuu shrugged, "It's an end of summer thing at the university pool."

"Oh." Mika's lips pressed slightly together.

Yuu's eyes searched his expression, "If… you don't want to come-,"

"Not at all I'll be there." Mika smiled again, "I just don't know where that is. Can I meet you at your room and go with you?"

Yuu nodded. "Yeah of course. So I'll see you a little before five then?"

"See you then," Mika agreed warmly.

"Cool," Yuu felt awkward turning around and going back across the hall but that's what he did, and he heard Mika's door shut behind him.

"Did you just agree to go to a pool party?" Lacus asked after Mika had shut the dorm room door. "Aren't you afraid of water?"

Mika groaned and threw himself on his bed.

"I don't want to talk about it." he mumbled into the sheets.

"I'm not going to your pool party." Asura mumbled into a book.

Yuu sighed, "Fine I was just offering."

"Let's keep this professional, nice guy."

"Asura, STOP MAKING ME SOUND LIKE A PERV."

~ Friday ~

~ Fera University ~

~ 16:15~

16:15 - SHINOA:

Everything's a go here

16:20 - YUUICHIRO:

Shinoa, why do I feel like you're going to make this weird?

16:22 - SHINOA:

Because you're paranoid?

16:23 - YUUICHIRO:

…

16:25 - SHINOA:

What are you wearing?

16:28 - YUUICHIRO:

XD seriously?

16:32 - SHINOA:

Shut up you know what I mean. Wear those green and black trunks~

16:47 -SHINOA:

Are you ignoring me?

16:55 - SHINOA:

You suck Yuu.

16:56 - SHINOA:

Or you will tonight. If Mika is into that.

16:58 - YUUICHIRO:

SHUT UP SHINOA!

16:59 - SHINOA:

Ah, there you are.

KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK

Yuu stuffed his phone into the pocket of his backpack he was taking to the party and moved to answer the door.

When his opened it his breath caught.

Fuck Mika did not look like that six years ago.

His pale body was lean but muscled, and his pale blue trunks hung low on his sharp hips.

"Hey, Yuu-chan!" Mika says cheerfully, his cheeks tinted pink. "Nice swimsuit."

~ End of Chapter Four ~


	7. Soaked

~ Friday ~

~ Fera University ~

~ 17:15~

Yuu was not prepared for what happened the moment he and Mika walked into the pool party.

He was expecting to walk into a party of his friends, but he'd sort of forgotten that not all of his friends were Shinoa.

Not everyone knew what the infamous Puppy Prankster was doing with a cat.

The party got very quiet at the sight of them.

Yuu looked around in surprise.

Mika stiffened at his side.

"Yuu…" his whispered turning his head so people couldn't see his lips moving. "Am I the only Felis you invited?"

Yuu turned red. "I didn't invite anyone else. It's my friend's party she just said I could bring someone, so I asked you."

Mika raised an eyebrow. "Oh."

Yuu couldn't read Mika's expression. He looked kind of upset but his cheeks were pink.

Yuu reached out to gently brush his arm in reassurance. "Look I'm sorry. I didn't think about how weird this might be for you. We can totally leave, I just wanted to officially introduce you to my friends."

Mika met his eyes.

"No, it's fine." Mika's smile was a little tense but his eyes were bright. "Let's stay I want to meet them."

Yuu smiled warmly at him.

That's when he noticed a group of Canis over Mika's shoulder.

"Oh umm, let's go now. I'm dying for you to meet Shinoa." Yuu reached out and twisted their fingers together, tugging Mika across the party.

"Shinoa!"

Shinoa turned around from where she was talking to a group of girls, "Yuu! Ah, this must be Mika."

"Yes," Mika smiled at her. "I've heard a lot about you Shinoa, thanks for having me.

"Of course! I've heard you and Yuu used to be really close," Shinoa grinned. "Do you have any dirt for me?"

Mika laughed and smirked at Yuu. "Of definitely. Yuu what should I tell her first?"

Yuu bumped him, "Let's keep the past in the past. By the way," Yuu shifted his eyes to Shinoa, "I noticed you invited Jordan."

Shinoa glanced over at the groupe of male Canis. "Oh… well not directly but the pool is public so…"

Yuu frowned and Mika raised an eyebrow.

Yuu smiled at him. "Hey want some punch?"

Mika glanced over at it, and then at how bouncy Shinoa was.

"What's in it?"

Shinoa snorted, "Don't ask."

Yuu rubbed his temple, "Okay, umm… there's a snack bar inside?"

Mika smiled, "I would like-,"

Suddenly Jordan walked up behind him and bumped Mika hard in the shoulder.

"Yuu, what's this cat doing here?"

Yuu glared.

"Jordan, I didn't think you would come to Fera. You didn't strike me as the getting along type."

"I'm not," Jordan smirked, "But then I didn't think you were either."

"You don't really know me." Yuu bared his teeth, "Guren wouldn't have let you come if you didn't agree to follow the rules."

"Because you know Guren the best right?" Jordan growled.

"Cool down." Yuu warned. "We're all here to have fun."

Jordan scoffed.

"Yuu…" Mika looked between them nervously.

"Stay out of this cat!"

Yuu stepped between them.

"Don't talk to him like that!"

Jordan shook his head. "What is this? You're hatred for the cats is notorious. Does Guren really have you on such a tether?"

"Shut up! I do what I want to do."

"So do I." Jordan snapped his fingers.

Yuu hadn't noticed Jordan's friends gathering around them, but next thing he knew they were picking Mika up and throwing him into the pool.

"Yuu!" Mika shouted as he plunged into the water.

Yuu stared in shock and whirled on Jordan. "What the fuck is wrong with you?"

"YUU!"

It was Shinoa who shrieked this time and and Yuu turned to realize that Mika had never surfaced from the water.

Yuu's stomach dropped and he didn't even think before jumping into the pool.

He quickly found Mika and wrapped his arms around him. He dragged him to the surface and paddled him to the edge.

Mika was coughing in his arms by the time Yuu hauled him over the edge.

"Mika? Are you okay? I'm so sorry…."

Mika coughed water up on the cement and blinked it out of his eyes.

"I'm okay. It's okay." Mika's ears were soaked and drooping and despite his words looked hurt and humiliated.

Yuu tries to gather him up.

"Let's get out of here."

Mika nods and follows Yuu as he drags him from the party. With Jordan snickering behind them.

End of Chapter Five

Notes:

As some of you may know, I don't just write fanficiton. I also write original work. Please check out more about my original stories here:

.com

You can find out more there.

My current story is called Angel of Arksis. Episode One posts on May 13th and then every Saturday following. Here is a preview:

Rating: Teen (Subject to Change)

Preview:

"I mean you no disrespect, Ms. Veltri, I promise you," Camden stepped forward, his face humble. "I am here because I honestly think I can help your son."

"He doesn't need any help." Layne gritted her teeth, "Please leave. You aren't welcome here anymore."

"Hear me out! I know Michael died when your son was too young to have awakened his abilities. I know how it is when a mage turns sixteen and gains powers. They cannot learn to control that power on their own. Your son should not be deprived of a teacher just because he lost his father. I want to teach your son the art of magic myself."

"Well you're wasting your time. My son wasn't born like his father was. He's has no magic power."

At his mother's words Ash's heart started pounding guiltily in his chest and suddenly he couldn't meet anyone's eyes. He wondered if he looked as nauseated as he felt.


	8. Consequences for Mistakes

~ Friday ~

~ Fera University ~

~ 18:15~

They ended up at a table outside the snack bar. Mika was wrapped in a towel and Yuu had gotten them some food and drinks and the two of them were sitting and eating silently.

Finally Yuu cleared his throat.

"I'm really sorry Mika."

Mika sighed.

"It's all-,"

"No." Yuu interrupted. "It isn't. I put you in a bad position and honestly… it didn't occur to me that I was doing it because… Well Jordan wasn't entirely wrong about who he thought I was."

Mika's eyes flickered up full of something startled and maybe a little afraid.

"Not-," Yuu raised his hands in surrender. "Not entirely, I mean I'm not like Jordan. But… The pranks I pulled… and the things I used to say sometimes… I could have easily given the impression that I hated the Felis."

Mika searched his face. "Why?"

Yuu shrugged. "A lot of them I've met are pretty terrible, and it's just something that we're taught in Canis. It's such an old rivalry. But you… You've always been different. You're Mika. No matter what race you were you were always just Mika I never saw it as discriminating against you."

Mika sighed and took a long drink from his drink. Yuu waited with his ears down.

"Yuu I do know a little about how you've been up until now." Mika admitted finally, raising his eyes to him. "And to be honest I wondered what you would think of me now, considering everything. When we met again though I got the feeling you were willing to see me as I am and I appreciated that. I don't agree with the discrimination that goes on between the races but I understand where it comes from and I don't blame you. I don't blame you for this either. I just hope you'll be willing to be open minded going forward."

Yuu felt relief flood his stomach and nodded, unsure what else to say.

Finally when the silence got uncomfortable he asked, "Why didn't you tell me that you couldn't swim?"

Mika met his eyes in surprise.

He didn't seem to want to answer at first but after running his towel through his hair he said, "I thought you might uninvite me if I told you. I really wanted to see you."

Yuu blinked in surprise. He reached out to cover Mika's hand with his.

"I only wanted to come to this party because it was an excuse to invite you to something."

Mika looked at him with a slight blush.

"Maybe next time it can be just us?"

Yuu chuckles. "I would like that."

Yuu glanced down at their hands hovering near each other on the table. He thought about moving his hand just a couple of inches, and twisting his fingers with Mika's. He thought about how, when he was a kid, never would have hesitated to do something like that. Now if felt different. Partly because of what Shinoa had said. That he might feel more for Mika than friendship. When he was a kid he never worried about that. Yet, Yuu never remembered feeling differently about Mika than he did now. Sure he was more comfortable with him back then, but the warmth and emotions that swirled around inside Yuu's chest when he looked at Mika had always been there.

Bright memories of Mika flooded Yuu's mind from their time growing up, and Yuu's throat felt tight.

He pressed his hand flat against the table. He didn't want to make this decision now. Mostly because, he suspected, either way he went could potentially lead to losing Mika.

~ Saturday ~

~ Fera University ~

~ 8:15~

The next morning Yuu was woken by phone call from Guren.

"Yuu, do you have any idea the things I've been hearing about you?"

Yuu blinked groggily, "Ummm… good morning?"

Guren scoffed, "Did you get into a fight with other Canis while defending a Cat you brought to a party."

"Guren," Yuu said firmly, rubbing his eyes. "It was Jordan. He was being a douche."

"I've gathered that." Guren snapped. "But do you have any idea how this looks? You were more loyal to a Cat than you were to your own people. Whatever the reason, that makes us look severely unstable."

"I invited Mika and Jordan was awful too him I had to-,"

"Why were you inviting a cat to the party anyway? And Mika? As in Krul's adopted son? Are you insane?"

"He was my friend as a kid," Yuu reminded him. "We were catching up, it wasn't supposed to be a big deal."

"Yuu that entire school is a political experiment. I don't want you starting trouble but I can't have you looking like you're siding with the Cats either. They are dangerous, and trust me when I say that Krul will use anything at her disposal to get what she wants. Including you. Including Mika."

"Are you trying to say that Mika is just spying on me?" Yuu said furiously.

"I'm saying it doesn't matter. He puts you way too close to Krul, which means he can see nothing in you except for model behavior and a loyalty to your race. Keep him at arm's length Yuu."

"Guren, I can't do that too him. Mika hasn't done anything wrong, and he's my friend-,"

"I don't care Yuu! This is how things are. You can't change who Mika is, and he can't change who you are. And unless you want to be responsible for the Cats destroying the race majority, you will do the right thing for everyone, not just you."

Yuu was silent for a long time. "Fine I get it. So what do you want me to do."

"Never be alone with Mika. Tell him nothing personal. When he talks to you, act like the loyal Canis you have always been and only hang out with him in public areas. No dorms, no parties, no where where there could be another incident. Do you understand?"

"Yeah." Yuu breathed it and his voice broke a little. "But Guren you're making a mistake. You don't know Mika. He was my first friend."

It was Guren's turn to be quiet.

"It's easy to love things when we're children." He finally replied. "But that was a long time ago, Yuu."

With that Guren hung up the phone and Yuu buried his face in his leg.

~ Saturday ~

~ Fera University ~

~ 12:15~

"He invited you to a party?" Krul asked sounding chipper. Mika blushed.

"Yeah," He admitted, leaving out some details. "We didn't stay long though. We ended up getting dinner together instead."

"That sounds nice. So how has it been talking to him again?"

"It's been good." Mika clicked his pen a couple times, leaning on his desk. "But it's been weird. Yuu used to be… I don't know. He was my closest friend as a kid. We shared everything, and hung out together all the time. I knew him better than anyone but… things are so different now."

"Well of course, it's been a long time. You just need to get to know each other again. Maybe you'll be even closer this time."

Mika chewed on his lip, "Maybe."

"Just spend some time together. Talk to him like you used to. Get to know him now, the way you did then."

Mika smiled a little. "Yuu didn't like me at first. I feel like I was braver as a kid though because I wore him down. He was the one who wanted us to be roommates and was so happy because I realized that at some point he had started wanting to be friends the same way I had."

"Well it sounds like he wants to be friends now, too," Krul encouraged and Mika nodded even though she couldn't see it.

"Yeah you're right. Yuu's trying too. Maybe next time I'll invite him to something."

"That's the spirit! I'm glad you're making friends sweetheart. I have to go but call me again soon?"

"Of course," Mika agreed. "Bye Krul,"

"Bye, kitten."

~ Monday ~

~ Fera University ~

~ 14:48~

"Yuu!"

Mika's voice was almost hoarse as he called. He jogged after Yuu down the sidewalk of campus. He had seen him from a distance and run after him because he hadn't seen or talked to Yuu all weekend, since the party.

He had gone to his dorm a couple of times but no one answered and he hadn't seen him in the hall.

"Yuu!"

Yuu stopped, slowly turning around to look at Mika with strangely stoic eyes.

"Oh, hey Mika," His voice sounded rough.

"Hey," Mika panted a little and suddenly felt nervous. "I haven't seen you for a while."

"Yeah, sorry." Yuu's eyes seemed to follow the people who milled about around them. "It's been kind of a rough transition into school for me. There's somethings Guren has wanted me to do."

"Your adult ambassador?" Mika's ears perks. "Oh well, I just wanted to ask if you wanted to get lunch between classes sometime. Or maybe study at the library if you have a lot to do."

Yuu seemed to weigh the offer carefully. "I do have a lot of homework already, if you're cool with getting books from the bookstore and just hanging out in the library."

Mika beamed, "Yeah sure. Tomorrow?"

"Sure," Yuu shuffled his bag on his shoulder. "3:30? Meet outside the bookstore?"

"Yeah," Mika tried to read Yuu's face. He seemed so closed off suddenly, where he hadn't before. "See you then."

Yuu smiled, but it was the adorable boyish one that Mika liked. It looked some how exhausted and he turned around to keep walking.

The whole exchange left Mika feeling strangely cold.

~ Monday ~

~ Fera University ~

~ 17:30~

"So," Shinoa murmured as her and Yuu ate dinner in her dorm's cafe. "Mika invited you to a study date, and that's why you look suicidal?"

Yuu glared at her.

"Guren want me to stay away from him unless under careful circumstances. I figure that the library should be innocent and public enough. Plus I can keep things distant by seeming busy with work."

Shinoa frowned. "What? No! You're not supposed to stay away from him! Why does Guren want that?"

"He thinks he's a danger to the peace. Or that together we are, I guess, because he's Krul's son." Yuu pushed his plate away and rested his arms and head on the table.

"You're really down about this aren't you?" Shinoa's voice had become gentle.

"I didn't realize how much I missed him." Yuu said a little roughly, "But I do now, and I'm not even supposed to see him. It doesn't help that I feel like an asshole every time I push him away. He already seems confused and I'm sure the more I pull away the worse it will get. Mika has always been the one who broke through whatever shit I put up against him but I'm not allowed to let him do that this time and it sucks."

Shinoa rested a hand on his arm. "Maybe we can figure something out. Guren's just mad about the party. That will cool down. If you don't bring it up again and keep things off the radar maybe Guren doesn't need to know."

Yuu sighed, "Except if we screw up again it could be worse. What if I really do wreck the treaty? Guren won't forgive me for that. Especially not after he told me I was being stupid."

Shinoa shook her head. "Yuu-,"

"It's okay Shinoa," He pushed out from the table. "I'll be okay I just need time. I'll see you later."

Yuu shrugged on his jacket and starts walking back to his dorm.

Shinoa watched him go, worry in her eyes.


	9. A New Plan

~ Tuesday ~

~ Fera University ~

~Sanguinem Library ~

~ 16:00~

CLICK

FLIP

SCRATCH, SCRATCH, SCRATCH, SCRATCH

Mika raised his eyes to look across the table.

Yuu was starting down at a book, his notebook open underneath his hand as he scribbled across it. His eyes were focused hard on the pages in front of him and his knuckles were turning white around his pen as is if this was all a matter of life and death.

Mika turned the page on his book.

He had already done most of his homework, because he honestly figured he'd never be able to really focus on it with Yuu around. Little did he know Yuu would be haltingly silent from the moment after they said hello.

"I'm thirsty," Mika offered, half just to break the silence. "I might go get something. Do you want anything?"

Yuu's eyes fluttered up to him briefly, his ears had been perked and tense the whole time as if he had been intently listening for any dropping pins in the large echoey library.

"No that's all right."

Mika took a deep breath through his nose and stood up.

He should not be offended, Mika told himself as he waited in light at the cafe to pay for his juice. Yuu had specifically said he was busy and that he wanted to do homework. It had been Mika who had read further into it. Assuming that, in college- especially during the second week of the semester- study dates were largely just an excuse to hang out casually alone and talk without the weirdness of inviting someone to your dorm room.

Mika glanced around and saw plenty of groups of people gathered around tables and talking mildly. The only people who were being as quiet as Yuu was being were alone and headphones on.

Mika sighed, passed the girl at the counter his student card and ignored her flirty smile when she handed it back.

Great. He could get her attention. Too bad that hadn't been what this v-neck was for.

Mika returned to the table and his book with waves of disappointment blowing off of him like a perfume but he kept his head down and let Yuu work. Even though he had never known the boy to care this much about school, ever.

You haven't known him for a long time. His brain reminded him and the thought stung. It was true, but it's hard to admit that someone you thought you know completely would ever be able to change enough to completely surprise you.

Mika had been reading the same sentence for five minutes.

He tiredly rubbed his eyes.

"I'm going to go get another book." Mika said finally, and got up to meander around the shelves.

When he finally resigned himself to return to the table, he was shocked to find Shinoa there.

She looked up and smiled when she saw him approaching.

"Oh hey, Mika!"

"Hi," Mika greeted, glancing from the glaring Yuu to his smiling friend. "Are you joining us?"

"Oh me? No. I just saw Yuu here and came to say hi. Are you guys studying?"

"Yes," said Yuu pointedly.

"Yes," Mika confirmed wearily.

"Good boys," she hummed, rocking on her heels. "Nice shirt Mika, where did you get it?"

Mika looked down at his blue t-shirt in confusion. "I don't really remember."

"Let me see." Shinoa walked over to him and lifted the hem so that she could read the label stitched into the seam.

Mika blushed a little as cool, library air drifted over his stomach and a few students at other tables turned to look.

SNAP

"Fuck!"

Yuu's chair scrapped as he pushed back from the table, his palm turned completely black. It took Mika a minute to realize that he had somehow snapped his pen in half, ink and all.

The ink was mostly on his notebook and his hand, but it was still distressing and Mika rushed to help him.

He used blank pieces of paper to blot it.

"I think we can salvage everything except the paper it bled on," He admitted but Yuu shooed him away.

"That was my assignment," He snapped, "I'll have to start over." He glared at Shinoa.

Shinoa looked a little stunned but like it might turn into laughter at any moment.

"How did you manage to break your pen, Yuu?"

"Shinoa, you're really not helping," Yuu hissed. "You should really go."

Shinoa frowned at him and Mika felt he was missing some silent communication.

Mika just shook his head. "Maybe I should go too. Let you finish your work, Yuu."

Shinoa whipped her head around, "Actually Mika, could you stay just a bit longer? I wanted to talk to you."

Mika blinked in surprise.

At this Yuu slammed his clean hand down on the table. "Actually-," he looked at Shinoa and then at Mika. "I'm not in the mood to start over right now anyway. Mika can we go get some fries or something?"

Mika stared in blank confusion at the two of them. "Well sure…"

"We'll talk later then," Shinoa offered with a sweet smile. "Can I get some fries with you guys?"

Yuu frowned and opened his mouth to answer when Shinoa added, "Unless this is a date or something."

Mika blushed, the reaction was immediate. Almost as immediate as Yuu growling, "Shinoa, we're just friends."

Mika throat suddenly felt cold and dry.

"You know what," Mika kept his voice as light as possible, "I'm so sorry I totally forgot, I was supposed to go get some notes from a kid in one of my classes. I better go before it gets too late. I'll see you both later."

Mika scooped up his book and bag and tried not to run out of the library at a full sprint.

~ Tuesday ~

~ Fera University ~

~ East Hall ~

~ 18:30~

Mika rested his forehead against his knees as he told Krul about it during their nightly phone call.

She listened quietly and patiently until the end when she finally said, "Sounds like he wasn't being very nice," She admitted. "But why do I get the feeling that wasn't the main reason you're upset?"

"He treated me like a stranger." Mika said gruffly into the phone, "Worse, even, he basically ignored me and then yelled at me."

"He called you his friend."

"That's not how he treated me!"

"No." Her voice was gentle, "I mean, you didn't like hearing him call you that. Even though it's true, right?"

Mika was silent.

Yuu was his friend. He'd said it a thousand times. Somehow though it never sounded as awful as when Yuu had said it. When he'd shoved the words in Shinoa's face.

We're just friends.

"Mika, were you hoping to be more than friends with him?"

He's quiet. He'd never admitted to it but maybe, maybe he had wanted that. It would explain his behavior lately.

He wasn't really sure when his trajectory had shifted. They hand never been more than friends before but now, when Yuu looked at him, he wanted to see more in his eyes than when he saw him look at his other friends, then when he looked at anyone else.

Was that because there had been more in his eyes when they were kids? Or had something just changed for Mika?

"Mika," Krul's voice drew him back, requesting an answer.

"Maybe," Mika whispers into the phone. "Maybe I wanted that, but it doesn't matter now."

"It does," Krul disagreed. "If you want to change Yuu's mind about you, you still can, if you're willing to work for it."

"How?" Mika asked, "If I do anything to blatantly try to make us more than friends after what he said to Shinoa it will be totally humiliating."

"Then just be subtle," Krul suggests. "You don't have to actively do anything to someone to seduce them. You just have to make yourself desirable."

Mika wanted to hide under his bed. "I don't know if I can talk about this with you."

Krul laughed, "Don't worry, my sweet. It's all good advice I promise, just bare with me."

Mika's ears were perked at attention.

"Okay so what am I supposed to do?"

~ Sunday ~

~ Fera University ~

~ East Hall ~

~ 21:45~

Things were… bad. Yuu had to admit it.

After things at the library, he had torn Shinoa a new one about interfering.

"I told you this is how things need to be, do you think I'm not having a hard enough time? What the hell were you thinking?"

"This is fucked up Yuu! You don't want this, Mika doesn't want this. Did you see his face? He looked-,"

"Shut up! I know how he looked at that was your fault! I basically screamed at him thanks to you."

"Thanks to me?!"

It had not been a good fight, and it didn't help that she was right about Mika. Mika looked pale and ill when he ran out of the library that day. The exact reason why was hard to pin down because there were a lot of possibilities but most of them could be summarized as Yuu's fault so it didn't really matter.

Since then there was a cold peace between him and Shinoa. She disagreed with him and made it obvious, but chose to still be his friend anyway, despite their fight. Yuu appreciated that.

Mika on the other hand, Yuu hadn't talked to since then. The better part of a week had gone by and Yuu had no idea how to apologize to him when he couldn't tell him why he'd acted that way, or promise that he wouldn't do it again. So instead he avoided places Mika was likely to be and was very careful about how much time he spent in their hall.

It didn't escape his notice though that Mika didn't make a special effort to come over confront him. They hadn't exchanged numbers, Yuu eventually realized, so Mika didn't text him either.

So for the past five days being miserable and hiding his his room for most of the weekend.

Asura griped about him being a shut-in and to please leave but Yuu ignored him and distracted himself with violent TV on his lap top.

Asura called him a serial killer and Yuu threw a book at him.

~ Wednesday~

~ Fera University ~

~ East Hall ~

~ 3:00~

It was a strange dream.

Yuu didn't recognize any of his surroundings, didn't understand where he was or why he felt so afraid as he tugged on Mika's hand.

"Come on!"

Mika was on the ground. He looked pale and hurt and far from capable of following Yuu anywhere.

Mika shoved Yuu's leg. "Go! Now please!"

Yuu didn't know much about what was going on, just knew he didn't want to leave Mika. He tried to carry him but Mika was heavy and shoved him away.

"Leave!"

Yuu's heart was pounding painfully and tears streamed down his cheeks, but at the determined look in Mika's eyes Yuu finally scrambled to his feet and ran through a doorway that was behind him. Disappearing into a long dim tunnel.

Yuu awoke with a gasp, tears still on his cheeks.

He wiped at them and curse at himself for watching to much sad TV. He looked over at his phone.

3am.

Yuu was jittery. He wanted to see Mika, he had to see Mika. Those were his only thoughts.

He threw himself out of bed.

Yuu showered and got ready, nearly getting strangled by Asura, and waited around until the sun came up to walk across the hall.

He knocked on the door.

Mika woke to a knock on his dorm room door and groaned, rolling over to look at his phone.

5:30am? A half hour before his alarm was supposed to go off? Fuck whoever was walking him up right now.

Lactus never came back the night before- for some unholy reason, Mika was sure- but texted not to wait up. Mika huffed. Maybe the boy had forgotten his keys.

Mika shuffled for the door but had the mental state to look through the peephole.

On the other side of the door was Yuu.

Fuck.

Krul had told Mika not to go to see Yuu, because that seemed desperate. So Mika had waited for them to run into each other or for Yuu to reach out. However, Krul also told him the next time he saw Yuu, he should quote, "Look sinfully delicious, and act like he couldn't care less."

Mika currently had just woken up and didn't have time to look delicious. So he pushed his hands through his hair to make it a little more of a controlled rumple than the bed head it was now, and took off his ratty pajama shirt so that he was only wearing low-riding black and white PJ pants.

Then he coached his features into a pouty frown and opened the door.

"Yuu? Do you know what time it is?" Mika kept his voice as hard as he could but it came out a little raspy from sleep.

Yuu stared at him like he had just startled him, but Mika didn't miss it when Yuu's eyes raked over his chest.

"Yeah, I mean sorry," Yuu looked a little feverish. "I'm sorry," His voice held all the contriteness of someone kneeling at the gates of heaven, still hoping to be let in. "I'm so so sorry Mika."

Mika stared at him. He didn't know how to be detached about this right now and it was making him flustered. "Okay Yuu, it's not that early-,"

"For everything," Yuu hastily added. "I've been a real asshole to you lately, right now included, and for the past week, and the library, and I'm sorry. I really am."

Mika blinked.

"It's okay Yuu." He softened, running a tired hand over his face. "Thank you for apologizing though."

Yuu nodded nervously.

"Mika…" he shuffled, "I've missed you, since we were kids I mean. I missed you a lot."

Mika gaped.

What? What? Yuu had been back in his life for what now, three weeks? He chooses now to say that?

Mika's brain short circuited a little.

"I've missed you too," Mika admitted, in a low voice. "But Yuu… are you alright? Did you take something weird last night?"

Yuu laughed, and it's full and bright and Mika warms at the sound of it.

"No." He chortled, "But I could see how you would think that. The truth is I had a dream about you…" Yuu let out a heavy breath. "You died." He swallowed. "Suddenly… everything else felt really stupid. Like dream me would have given anything to not lose you and yet real me couldn't even walk across a hallway."

Mika's throat tightened at that. He felt a lot of emotions he didn't know how to deal with. So instead he gasps, "I died?"

Yuu laughed again, even harder and more wild than last time. "Yeah, sorry. I'm sorry."

"Did you do it?"

"No!" Yuu held up his hands. "No but I'm a little sorry I told you about it."

Mika rolled his eyes. "Do you want to come in? Having this conversation in a doorway is weird."

Yuu's eyes raked him again.

"Is anyone else in there?"

"No," Mika blushed but tried to hide it. "No, Lactus is out."

Yuu took a step back. "I shouldn't. Besides class is soon, right?"

Mika supposed he was right but was still disappointed. "Later then? We can meet up later?"

Yuu smiled and it was brilliant.

"Yeah. Well… I was going to have dinner with some of my other friends tonight if you want to come." He admitted, "Sorry… I didn't really plan this out well… I promised them-,"

"It's okay," Mika raised a hand. "If you really meant it, then I would come."

Yuu relaxed in relief. "I meant it."

"When and where should I meet you?"

"Here, are 6?" Yuu suggested tentatively and Mika nods. "Cool," He grinned again, "See you then."

With that Yuu turned back down the hall.

Mika shut the door and leaned against it.

That had been… surprising… Mika takes a deep breath.

He's still going through with the plan though. Yes, seeing Yuu being so genuine made him feel a little ashamed for trying to be manipulative, but if anything, Mika realized even more that he didn't just want to be a friend to Yuu. He didn't want those tugs he felt on his heart every time Yuu did anything to be meaningless.

He wanted to be with Yuu, and he thought maybe Yuu could want the same thing. Mika was just going to give him a little pull in the right direction.


End file.
